Camp Rock 2: Keeps Getting Better
by sabse14love
Summary: Mitchie and Shane promised eachother to keep in touch but soon they stop calling eachother. After a half year Nate can't stand Shane keep on talking about Mitchie and arranges their reunion. Smitchie, Naitlynn and Jeggy!
1. Reunion

It has been a half year now since i last saw Shane. We told eachother to keep in touch but it didn't work much. I wasn't sure why but i missed him terribly, nobody knew i know him or even the other two band members of connect 3 but caitlynn did, unfortunately caitlynn was living an hour and a half away from us and Shane... the same.

I was nervous, i was standing in a line to get into the concert of connect 3 with my friend Sierra. Surprising Nate Smith called me a few days ago.

_I was sitting in my room, studying my ass of because i needed good grades to go back to Camp this summer when suddenly my phone started ringing. I looked at it and didn't recognise the number. I wasn't sure to pick up but soon I did and was surprised on who was on the other line. _

_"Hello?" I said and waited for an answer _

_"Mitchie? Mitchie Torres?" The person on the other phone asked. I was confused. _

_"Yeah? That's me who is there?" _

_"Nate.. Nate Smith from Connect3" At this moment my jaw dropped. _

_"Hello?" I heard him saying after I didn't say anything and I finally broke out of my trance._

_"um.. why are you calling me? I mean... I didn't expect that..." _

_"Well you know I got your number from Shane's phone and he told me where you lived after we met shortly after Final Jam you remember? Well you know he really wants to meet you again and I thought I would go and surprise him." Did he just say Shane wanted to see me again? _

_"He wants to see me again?" I heard Nate laugh even through I didn't know what so funny was. _

_"In the first few weeks after you both stopped calling eachother he was going insane but he didn't want to bother you so he didn't call" I was shocked to shocked to answer. Shane Gray the boy I had met over summer at Camp Rock wanted to see me again. I think I just was on cloud 7. _

_"So well you know I sent you two tickets for our concert, first row with backstage passes just come when you want to. I hope I will see you there bye Mitchie" , and then the line was dead I was just starring at my phone. _

And here I was now with my friend Sierra, they had a meet and greet before but we didn't go because we still had school which was really empty today after lunch all the girls were missing. Weird, I really wonder where they all were but I think everyone can imagine.

They slowly all got inside and me and Sierra took our seats in first row not expecting Lisa sitting next to me.

Lisa was like Tess Tyler just one number smaller, she was mean like her or should you call it evil. And she was rich but she wasn't as good at Tess. She could sing but not this good and I think she was jealous of me being at Camp Rock last year.

Everyone knew I was there but nobody knew I met Shane Gray or even got friends with him.

Soon everyoone got over the opening act and we all were waiting for Connect3 to start playing.

I enjoyed to concert, Shane was being amazing on stage, he found his old self back, he was smiling and doing weird stuff on stage when he suddenly stopped singing. Everyone went quiet, looking at him but he just stood there and looked at - ME!

"Mitchie?" I heard him saying trying to understand what I was doing there. He walked closer to me and I felt everyone's eyes on me and Lisa was glaring at me already while Sierra just stood there in shock.

He kneed down and hold out his hand, all the girls began screaming again but somehow he waited for me to take it, so I did and got pulled up on stage where he hugged me.

" I can't believe you are here, I haven't seen you in so long" He whispered in my ear. I smiled bright

" Nate called me, wanting to surprise you, I didn't know You were missing me that much" I replied and he blushed. It was so cute. Shane Gray was blushing

Nate walked up to us. "Dude you can talk to her later, we have a show to do" Shane nodded and let me out of his arms. I didn't know where to go but I jumped back down to my seat and saw Lisa glaring at me and Sierra still shocked but the concert went on.

I was sitting backstage, nervous once again. I already had all the other girls there glaring at me except Sierra who tried to talk to me. Lisa was there too but I just ignored her.

Connect3 walked out towards us and all the girls began fixing their hair or putting on more lipgloss but I just stood there and he seemed to see me as he walked over and smiled at me.

Quickly Lisa stood infront of me as if Shane would notice her then.

" I can't believe you're here" Shane said as he pulled me away from the other girls and hugged me again. I smiled and pulled away from the hug.

"Your bandmember Nate called me and got me and my friend Sierra the passes and the seats and everything but I already told you that" I giggled as I looked at him.

"Thank you for coming Mitchie... I wanted to call you but I didn't" Shane said blushing. It was so cute he was blushing because of me.

"Well I would have called you but I wasn't sure if a Popstar wants to talk to me" I told him a little bit shy and looked down but he lifted my chin again.

"I thought you found I was boring that's why you stopped calling" Now he sounded sad and I shook my head.

"You wanna go for a walk? We are staying here in town for tonight" I nodded again and he pulled me away from the other girls and his band members.

After a while we reached an old road and the lights began to get darker too and he sat down on a big stone. I sat next to him and w both were silence.

"You know your voice is amazing but I already said that to you." Yeah it really was true he told me that about 5 times until we reached the dock but before we could talk face to face but he had to leave again.

"Yeah your voice isn't that bad too" He chuckled and looked at me the same way he looked the day he played _Gotta Find You_ to me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

" I dunno" He answered and leaned down to me.

I was too lost in his eyes before I noticed that his lips touched mine and it felt like heaven.

Minutes were over and I was to much into that kiss I was given I didn't even noticed that I needed air and we both slowly pulled away. I now noticed that I was sitting on his lap and started blushing.

"Your so cute" Shane whispered and leaned in again.

I pulled him closer and his lips touched mine in a soft gently way but this wasn't for long.

His phone started ringing and we both pulled away again. He groaned but picked his phone up anyway. I didn't understand much but he didn't seemed to be happy.

"Nate I thought we would stay here tonight?... why not? Its awesome here... Shut up Nate... okay bye see you in a few" and now he looked at me wit sad eyes and sighed.

"I need to go, our tour manager wants to drive over the night so we will be there sooner."

"Oh okay" I got up from his lap and blushed again as he stood up and wrapped his arm around me as we started walking again.

"You blush a lot" He noticed, why is this always so embarassing and makes me blush more?

He chuckled and we went on walking back to the concert hall in silence.

Once we stood near the tour bus Shane stopped and pulled me closer to him. He seemed to be nervous, you could see it in his eyes like he wanted an answer from me.

"Mitchie... I like you... a lot ever since the day on the docks and you are so beautiful, so talented and you can make me laugh for no reason, you have an amazing smile and your voice makes me go insane. You have so much emotion in your songs, well... you have awesome hair not just because it's straight eh... oh god I even don't know what to say anymore" I was so touched by his little speech I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He responsed and kissed me back.

Tonight was the best night ever, it was until we both heard clapping behind us. He pulled away and we saw Nate and Jason standing. Nate clapping his hands.

"Hi" Jason said with a happy smile. I smiled back and said hi. Nate pulled Shane away from me

" You can call your girlfriend later dude, we need to go" I blushed and so did Shane when I couldn't say him anymore I sighed. What was I now to him? He told me he liked me and he kissed me and this was the best night ever but what would happen tomorrow? Would he really call me. I just smiled knowing I had just kissed him, Shane.

" See you soon I think, bye Mitchie" Jason called out as he ran after Shane and Nate.

I walked home since I didn't find Sierra anywhere and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up by my phone ringing, I grabbed it from my desk and looked at the called. _Shane!_ I quickly got on the phone and yawned. "Hey"

"Mitchie? Did I just wake you up? Sorry I didn't mean to I just-"

"It's fine I need to get up anyway. School starts in an hour"

"Oh I better let you get ready then right?"

"NO! I mean no it's fine. I still have time until my mom calls me to get up" I was happy that he called me and I didn't want him to hang up again.

"Oh okay how are you?" He asked

"Sleepy" He snickered " Are you going to Camp Rock next summer?"

I hadn't thought about that yet, I should go and ask my mom.

"Mitchie?"

"Oh sry I was thinking, I don't know if I can go. If my parents can afford it this year but I guess I will"

"That's awesome I think I will see you there then right?"

"Wait... You are going there too? This summer?" Shane Gray was coming to Camp Rock this summer?

"Yeah wouldn't miss it for anything in the world when I get to see you and being able to be with music is a plus" And at this point I blushed hard. Hesaid he was going... for me... but what when my parents couldn't afford it? What would I do when I wasn't going there. I needed to see him again I need to find a way.

"Mitch?" Shane asked kind of worried already

"Huh? oh sry I was just thinking"

"Mitchie... time to get up" I heard my mom calling

"Shane... I need to go, get ready for school"

"Oh um... can I text you in the morning? I mean if you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all" I said smiling again

And with this we both said our goodbyes and hung up, I got ready for school and made my way to Sierra's house when I remembered that she did know nothing about Shane and me. Would she be mad? Would she go wild?

I hesitated but I knocked on the door and Sierra slipped out, her face changed from the happy one to the mad one while we were walking to school and were far enough away from her house.

I hadn't told her much about my summer. Only that it was awesome in the end and that I had a lot of fun, I told her about meeting Tess Tyler but left out all t details with the lie and Caitlyn. I knew how quickly Sierra would be jealous, thinking I would replace her for Caitlynn so I thought it would be better not telling her.

"How could you not tell me you knew Shane Gray? That's how you got the tickets? I knew you never could afford them!!" Sierra started shouting as I tried to calm her down

"Si... no his band member Nate Smith called me and asked if I wanted to go, I hadn't talked to Shane over a few months now"

"Talked to him?!!!!! How on earth did you get to meet him? You have his phone number?... well can I have it?"

"Sierra! No! I am not giving you his number!"

"So.... you don't deny that you have it" She said and I looked at her in disbelief... was she going to use me now? To get to Shane because he was "The Shane Gray" to everyone, but not to me, He was Shane for me and I am not letting him get used.

"I would never give anyone his private phone number you should know that, I thought you are my friend" I shook my head and we walked on school campus. The parking lot was the first thing I noticed, boys and some girls stood there, a lot more then normal... all around a car?

Then I noticed it wasn't just ANY car, it was a black Mercedes and I knew it was Caitlyn's. I ignored all the things Sierra said at this moment and focused on finding Caitlynn. When I finally saw her she looked at me to and we both started running into eachother arms.

"Caitlynn!" I screamed as I wapped my arms around her and all the students started to watch us instead of the car.

"God Mitch.... I missed you SO much" Cait answered me hugging me tight as we both just continued hugging each other.


	2. Camp Rock Again?

**I hope you all like my story so far**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CAMP ROCK CARACTERS!**

**_Chapter 2_**

_Then I noticed it wasn't just ANY car, it was a black Mercedes and I knew it was Caitlyn's. I ignored all the things Sierra said at this moment and focused on finding Caitlynn. When I finally saw her she looked at me too and we both started running into eachothers arms. _

_"Caitlynn!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around her and all the students started to watch us instead of the car. _

_"God Mitch... I missed you SO much" Cait answered me hugging me tight as we both just continued hugging eachother. _

After what seemed to be 10 minutes I pulled away from Caitlynn. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"I knew she was going to boarding school because her parents were always away but didn't she need to go to school? Not that I didn't want her here, I was happy, more than happy since I just noticed that Sierra was going to be just like Lisa now.

"Day off that's one of the reason why I came here... I missed you so much but just this morning I walked our of my dorm and everyone was talking about the mystery girl Shane Gray was hugging yesterday night at the concert and I looked at it and thought _What the heck that's Mitchie!_ well..." It was already around everywhere?

"What? Why is this so important? He just hugged me, I mean he did before and nobody cared" I was confused why did all the people care so much that Shane hugged me? I mean really would it be all around when Brangelia hugs? No. Then why Shane Gray?

"Mitch are you really that blind, they are all wondering why he changed and is so nice now and then he stopped in the middle of a song and hugged you on stage infront of thousand girls" Caitlynn explained to me and it took me a while to understand that he didn't hug people often and nobody knows me so it all a wonder to everyone.

"Oh I get it. What am I going to do now, do you think he already knows? I mean he called me this morning and said nothing about it." And as soon as this came out of my mouth I saw girls began to cry and some glaring at me and I remembered that me and Caitlynn stood in the middle of a crowd of people watching us.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me away when Lisa crossed out way.

I groaned, just what I needed now. "C'mon Cait lets go somewhere private" I now took her arm and pulled her with me and started running so nobody could follow us.

This was being a disaster, not that everyone just heard me, Sierra was acting like a little bitch because of Shane and Shane... I didn't know if he already saw this. Well it was kind of his own fault right? I mean he needed to pull me on stage and hug me and he needed to stop in the middle of the song? So all in all it was his own fault when paparazzi were going to ask him about me. Boy was I wrong about paparazzi asking him more...

* * *

"Mitch?"

"Hey Shane..." I said in a husky voice running away from all those crazy paparazzi.

"What is wrong? You sound like you were just running away from something?" This was always so cute when Shane sounded worried. I always began to awe in my head but not this time, I needed to be quiet.

"Well uh... I just kinda found out how it is being followed by a LOT of paparazzi"

"Mitch... I am so sorry, this is all my fault i shouldn't have hugged you on stage, your life is ruined now, I am truly so sorry, I didn't think this moment and now you have to life with the consequences of my behaviour."

I giggled, he suddenly sounded so worried. "Shane it's fine, it was not your fault, well it was but you didn't do it on accident and I don't blame you, I just don't how to deal with all of 's so new" I sighed and waited for him to response which took him pretty long

"I will see you soon" was his answer before he hung up. What did he mean with that _I will see you soon? _Was he going to come here? Would he? Would I see him again? I didn't even know what we were. I mean we kissed but he never asked me for a date neither did we ever talked about the kisses.

"There she is!" I heard someone calling and turned around, paparazzi... everywhere! I started to run again trying to get away. How could Shane deal with all this? Get these people never tired. I am not even famous! Why was I so important?

* * *

When I finally got home I saw paparazzi infront of my house. Who told them where I live? I was pissed, real pissed. They all got wild when they saw me and started asking questions. "Mitchie how do you know Shane Gray?", "Is there more between you and him?", "How did you meet?" and so much more questions. I tried to ignore it an walked to the door and knocked because I forgot my key.

My mom opened with a kind of mad face. "Mom I can explain everything" I said as I walked inside and quickly closed the door after me.

"Don't worry hunnie Shane already did"

Shane? "Shane? How did he tell you?" My mom smiled at me and walked in the living room. "Shane!" I shouted as I saw him sitting on the couch smiling at me. He stood up and I ran over to him and hugged him. Oh My God I just hugged him, how embarrassing!

"Good to know your exited" He told me chuckling.

"so this is what you meant by _I will see you soon_?" I couldn't really believe he was here. Right infront of me!

"Yeah we were still close to here and I just took our jet and come here. I am so sorry Mitch, for all the paparazzi and they all know your name and wondering how do you know me. I am sorry what I am putting you through and---"

"Shane..." I stopped him from talking

"Yes?" He answered me confused

"Shut up" I said with a smile on my face. "It's fine. I mean this is not what I expected from um... knowing Shane Gray but it's fine I should have thought that it might come out some day and that there would be weird things but I didn't thought of this"

"Your fine with this?" He furrows his brow. It looked quiet cute but I would never tell him.

"Yes... I mean no, but it's okay I just never thought it would be this much I mean they were running after me all the time. Asking weird questions and taking so much pictures I never thought it would be that much."

"It's just that much because I changed and now they all want to know who you are. You are new to them and it's interesting when someone new is with a Rockstar who hugs her" Shane tried to explain to me and I just smirked as he said Rockstar

"Popstar" I protested

"Rockstar" He said

"Nuh hu Popstar and that's it, what I say is final" I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, the same smile that he gave me when he had joined me at Final Jam singing _This Is Me_ with me. The smile that made me already melt inside.

"Alright but you are the only who can call me that!" He told me pouting a bit, it was just so cute. What was there not to love bout Shane? And Shane was just amazing.

"So uh... what are we going to do now? I mean I don't want to have these paparazzi infront of my house every day and I really want to go outside"

"Well I talked to your mom and to Uncle Brown and for sure you can't stay here for a while and Connect3's Manager said that we two need to do an interview on Hot Tunes TV and after that we will stay at Camp Rock for a while."

I needed to get this into my head first. I would do an interview live on Hot Tunes TV and I get to stay at Camp Rock again? In the middle of winter? Shouldn't there be snow everywhere? Shane would stay with me? This would be so amazing.

"Mitch? You're alright? You look kind of shocked" Shane figured out while I stood there in a trance.

"Really? Don't you think it's a bit shocking when THE Shane Gray comes in your house and tells you that you would do an interview with him live on Hot Tunes and that you get to stay with him at Camp Rock in the middle of the winter?

"I know this is a bit much but Brown will be your teacher, he actually taught at a school before Camp Rock so you wouldn't left anything behind and there is only one more week till Winter-vacation, right?" Shane seemed to have all figured out in like an hour and my mom was okay with it.

I jumped on Shane and hugged him. "I can't believe I get to go back to Camp Rock!"

Shane laughed and spoon me around in the air "Shane!" I let out a light cry as I laughed and he put me back down on the ground.

"Does my mom know about all this?"

"Yeah I talked about it with her and she is calling your dad right now to tell him. You better go and pack for your winter vacation with me and Camp Rock"

"Ahhhh, thank you thank you thank you so much!" I screamed like I did when my mom told me I would go to Camp Rock this was going to be amazing. I grabbed Shane's hand and ran upstairs with him in my room.

"Cool room" Shane admitted and noticed the poster of him hanging on my door, the big big poster of him hanging on my door and smirked. Next I looked on my ceiling hoping he wouldn't notice this poster but unfortunately he did.

"I seem to be popular in this room and I look sooo good" He teased me and I blushed and slapped his arm. "Jerk"

He chuckled and pulled me back in his arms. "Hey there Mitch" I blushed, I felt so safe in his arms and just his touch made me melt.

"Stop making me blush already" I told him as I got out of his grib and started searching for my suitcase. It was purple. I loved that color.

* * *

When I finished packing I looked at Shane who sat on my suitcase.

"Alright, we are going to leave in a half hour" He said as he closed his phone. I think he was on the phone with his Manager. "Phil said he would sent us a limo soon"

"A LIMO? Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Mitchie language!" My mother suddenly said, standing in the door.

"Sorry Mom, I just can't believe what is happening, this is so much for the last two days"

"Sorry that I brought you into this while drama" Shane felt a little guilty I think he was apologizing so much in the time I was packing.

"Shane I should thank you I can go to Camp Rock, well nobody else will be there but you and this is awesome"

"Mitchie can I talk to you from mother to daughter for a moment" She walked back outside telling me to follow her, I excused myself from Shane and told him he shall make himself more comfortable and walked out to my mom.

"Mitchie I know I can trust you and Shane seems to be an responsible young man but he is two years older than you and I don't really know what he is thinking but I don't want you to get hurt and just to make one thing clear. You are not going to sleep in the same bed as him not even in the same cabin is this clear? Brown will look after the both of you, same with Dee."

I smiled. "Don't worry mom and thank you for letting me go this is awesome" I hugged my mom and smiled wider.

Camp with Shane was going to be awesome.


	3. Hot Tunes TV!

**_Chapter 3: I DO NOT OWN ANY CAMP ROCK CARACTERS!_**

I looked the new familiar place. Camp Rock, I would say it could be my second home after this summer, I felt so connected with it and the fact that I was staying here alone with Shane made everything even more better.

"Everything is white" I noticed

"Yeah it looks pretty stunning right? The first winter I was here was when I was 6"

"Did you like live here? Because I noticed that you have been here a lot"

"As a kid I was always here, as you might know Brown is my Uncle and this was always an awesome place to celebrate Christmas, everything is white and the lake is all over with ice. It's beautiful and nobody's here except your family" Shane explained to me and I smiled at him. Imagine Shane in little was the most cutest thought I ever had had in my life. Maybe Shane's kids would look like the same. With black, short hair, his amazing brown eyes and the smoothest lips ever.

"What are you thinking about Mitch?"

"I uh... well..." I didn't know what to say, I couldn't lie to him anymore. I wouldn' lie to him anymore. But how embarrassing would it be when I would tell him that I thought about how he looked when he was little and how his children would look once.

"Don't lie to me Michelle" He said smiling with a teasing voice.

I looked down and blushed "Uh well... I thought how you looked as a kid that's all" I could hear him chuckle and blushed deeper.

"I think I looked pretty amazing as a kid, the best ever" I fake gasped and slapped his arm. He wined and I started to laugh. I believed he looked pretty cute and adorable but I would never admit that to him.

"Shane! Mitchie!" Brown appeared next to us, giving his nephew a manly hug and then h turned to me. "Ello Poppet" He said smiling and gave me a hug.

"It's awesome to have you two here. We all will celebrate Christmas together, your families will be here too, this is going to be awesome this year maybe Connie even can make some Christmas cookies and a big meal for all of us. Of course we all would help, I never was so exited for Christmas before."

I think Uncle Brown would have went on talking about Christmas this year but Shane interrupted him. "Uncle Brown we all are exited"

"Right I talk to much today and that's uncool so let's just move on I will show you both your cabins since your mother insisted that you stay at the same cabin as Shane" He winked at me and I had no clue why. But I soon found out.

"And here we are your cabin." Brown showed us a little cabin with one bed in it.

"Uhh Uncle Brown I really like you and you are my Uncle but I don't want Mitchie's mom to freak and then I never get to see her again"

"Shane, chill I wouldn't aloud you to sleep in the same bed as a 16 years old girl"

"I am going to be 17 the day after Christmas Eve!" I protested and Shane looked at me.

"So you will get 2 presents then?"

"No Shane"

"Kids, back to the cabins please... Mitchie you can stay in this room or in the following room behind"

"I will take this one it looks comfortable" I replied and looked around the room.

"It was my room in the summer" Shane added. Oh Fuck.

"Oh then I will just take the other one."

"No, you will this one, the other room is smaller, I know this and I will take it."

Brown smiled at us. " I will leave you kids alone now, get settled in I hope you took warm clothes with you, you will need it here." He then excused himself because he was going to meet with Dee. I always thought they both would make an awesome couple but they never agree to all the other people.

I looked at Shane and my smile grew wider. I couldn't believe I can stay here for the next three weeks till Christmas.

"We need to go back in town tomorrow for the interview with Hot Tunes I hope that's okay with you"

I jumped up and down while squealing "I can't believe I will be in TV!" Shane chuckled and I hugged him again. My life was o perfect at the moment.

Suddenly my phone rang and I picked up. It was Caitlynn.

"Hey Cait what's wrong?"

"I just walked to your house and found out that you are at Camp Rock? How on earth did you get there and more important how did you get there with Shane?"

One thing I also loved about Caitlynn. She was like me she didn't see the boys as Rockstars. She saw normal boys who loved to play their music and she even had a crush on one of them, just like me but luckily it wasn't Shane.

"I didn't believe it at first either, I walked out of school when it finished, since you needed to go back and then there were paparazzi everywhere and since Sierra was just talking about me knowing Shane I started to run home and when I finally arrived there, Shane sat on my couch in the living room, I was totally stunned and then he told me about leaving so the paparazzi would calm down and tomorrow I am going to do an interview on Hot Tunes TV with him!"

"And did you guys kiss again?" She laughed and asked teasily

"Caitlynn!"

She laughed harder. "I am going to hang up now" I told her and hung up.

"So... you wanna go and take a little walk around?" Shane asked me and I nodded. I grabbed my jacket and we headed out.

After what seemed to be 5 minutes of silence we arrived by the lake, at _our_ dock. The place he sang gotta find you to me. I looked out on the lake and it was really all over with ice. It looked beautiful since it already dark and the moon shone down on the lake .

"It looks so beautiful Shane"

"I know it's an breathtaking view right?" I shivered lightly but nodded, looking out on the lake, I didn't even notice Shane wrapping his arms around me. The moment I noticed I leaned back against him.

He kissed my cheek and I smiled. I couldn't believe I was this close to him. It felt like a dream.

"You know what's more beautiful the view out on the lake?" He whispered in my ear and I shook my head turning my face to him.

"You" He simply said and leaned in.

Just as our lips were an inch away from eachother we both heard Brown shouting. "Mitchie? Shane are you out there?" I quickly pulled away from Shane and blushed. He coughed and we looked around for Uncle Brown.

He came running towards us, rubbing his arms he was just in a thin sweater and must be freezing since I was 2 minutes ago in my jacket.

"There you kids are. Dee and I wanted to eat dinner and I didn't found you both in your cabin so I thought I would find you both here"

"Uncle Brown just wondering but why do you have a camera in your hand?" Shane looked confused just like I was. He wouldn't dare to take a picture of me and Shane right?

"You both looked like a married couple on the picture but of course I can't let you both kiss so I needed to interrupt." Brown explained smirking. Shane and I, both blushed. This was embarrassing.

"Let's go eating kids"

* * *

I woke up the next morning by the winter sun shining down on me. I wondered if Shane already was up so I got out of my bed and made my way to the door which connected my room to his.

I opened the door and looked inside. The room was much more smaller then mine. It only had one bed and a cupboard. In one corner was placed Shane's guitar and then there was a little bit room to come from the bed to the door and nothing more. It was very small but Shane didn't seem to care at all.

He still laid in bed, snoring a little. I giggled and closed the door again. I would take this as a chance to change. Last night was painful because he just walked in on me while I was changing and I as embarrassed as I always am walked backwards to cover my chest, since I was only wearing a bra and jeans, and skipped over my bed. My head did hurt the whole night but I was okay now.

I grabbed a purple sweater that was showing of my chest and put a black scarf around my neck, adding it to my winter look. I put on black earring and black, skinny pants with my boots.

I think my outfit looked good I would need to wear some make up since we were going to the interview with Hot Tunes and I didn't want to look like some kind of nerd. But as soon as I had started to grab my make up I felt two arms wrap around me and putting the make up away again.

"You're beautiful without make up Mitch" an also familiar voice said to me.

"Shane give it back I need it. We are going to the interview today and without make up I look as horrible as I always do"

"Mitchie you are beautiful with your natural look, you don't need any make up."

"I do!" I started to protest now. "Do you want the headline of the next magazine be: _Shane Gray friends with ugly girl?_"

He chuckled. "There only could stand:_ Shane Gray deserves amazing Mitchie Torres?"_

_"_As if that would ever be true" I looked down

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted my chin. "Mitch you are the most beautiful, sexiest girl I have ever met, nobody is like you, your special you are something that the world hasn't seen before. No girl could compare to you. And I am so lucky that I can say I have you in my life. You changed me into the good and I don't know what it felt like not having you around. The time we stopped calling eachother was worse. I was even dreaming of you and missed you and then I saw you in the middle of that crowd and I just needed to feel you in my arms again."

"Oh Shane" I sounded dramatically and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tight. This was something nobody has ever said to me before and it was the most amazing speech someone has ever given me and I was sure I fell even more in love with Shane.

"Mitchie?"Shane asked softly. I looked up to him and he leaned down and pressed his lips gently on mine. We didn't move our lips and he pulled away again. "Would you be my girlfriend?" My mouth fell open and Shane seemed to be nervous, as if I would reject him.

I slowly nodded my head and a big grin began to form onto Shane's face. He picked me up and spoon me around. I laughed and as he set me back down I still had my arms around his neck.

"Thank You" I whispered and leaned into him. Our lips touched and moved together as one.

"Shane? Mitchie! Get up!" I didn't recognise the voice first but I pulled away from Shane and saw three figures walking in. "CAITLYNN!" I shouted and made my ran over to her and took her in a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Brown called us and asked if we wanted to stay with you guys here for the first two weeks"

"I can't believe it, this is going to be awesome"

Shane had walked over to his bandmates and gave them one of the manly hugs he did with Uncle Brown and all three of them looked at me and Caitlynn.

"Hey Mitchie nice to see you again. I know our last meeting was short since I needed to pull Shane away from you."

I blushed remembering that day what seemed to be so long gone but it had only be 3 or even just 2 days now and Shane and I were much more closer.

"Yeah well..."

"Have you already seen the lake. It all white and there is ice on the lake, Brown said that we can go ice-scating there" Caitlynn seemed to be exited.

I nodded and looked at Shane, he smiled and blushed a little. It was always so cute.

"Guys we have to meet with Brown he will drive us in town so we can meet with the interviewer of Hot Tunes" Shane explained

"OMG you guys are going there today, like today?" Caitlynn seemed to freak out. I slowly nodded.

"Wow I can't believe it. Wait- one more thing... are you both together?"

"Well we are... since.... 10 minutes now?" Caitlynn squealed and hugged Mitchie tight. "I knew it!" She screamed all the time and everyone laughed at her.

I got a bit more into talking with Nate and Jason was arguing with Shane over birdhouses. I laughed at them and Caitlynn, she said nothing much but I mostly caught her starring at Nate. They were so liking eachother since Beach Jam now.

Brown walked in our cabin. "Looks like you already found eachother" "Yeah Brown, I can't believe we are going to stay here. The camp is awesome and I finally can remember how I had build a birdhouse when I was younger." Jason said and Brown looked at him confused. "Well that's awesome Jason, it's good to have you 3 boys here again but I need Shane and Mitchie now, we need to drive now or we will be late"

Shane and I nodded and said bye to everyone and walked out with Uncle Brown.

* * *

My hand was shaking, only 5 more minutes till Shane would tell the world about me and him and I would have haters for dating him. But I would risk that. All I wanted was being together with Shane ever since Camp ended. We couldn't go on his promised canoe-ride but that's okay.

"Baby. Calm down there is nothing to be worried about, they all will like you, this is easy" I glared at him "Say's the popstar who is used to this" "Come here" He ordered and opened his arms. I hugged him tightly, taking in his flavor.

"Everything will be fine, I will be with you all the time? Okay and just when there is something you don't want to answer just ask for the next question." Shane told me and kissed my forehead. "I was more worse then you are right now at my first interview live on TV"

I nodded and people walked up to us. They told us they needed to fix the sender of the micros on our bags. Shane didn't like that at all. Some guy was putting something on my bad, it felt cold and I shivered. I glanced at Shane who was deadly starring at the poor man who got to fix my micro. I laughed and as it was finally down, Shane quickly pulled my back in his arms.

"Are you jealous?" I whispered, in exact the same sound he did at Camp Rock on the canoe. He chuckled and pressed his lips gently on mine before pulling away again.

"Shane, Mitchie OUT" Some woman next to us practically screamed at us and pushed us forward. I felt the shaking again and Shane simply pulled me in his arms as we walked out on the little stage with a couch and an arm-chair.

"And we are back with two special guests." The woman looked in the camera with a faked smile, you could tell.

"Today I am sitting here with Shane Gray and Mitchie..."

"Torres" Shane added and smiled at me. I smiled back and looked in the camera.

"Okay so Mitchie... since the concert two days ago, everyone is dieing to know more about you. Will you tell us something about you?"

"Well I..." I began talking but Shane interrupted "Privacy" I now understood.

"I am going to be 17 soon, well I like to sing and play guitar, I also play piano and well..."

"When are you going to be 17 Mitchie?" But before I could answer, Shane did.

"25th December" I starred at him. He had remembered my birthday?

"What?" He now looked at me " You thought I would forget"

"Well... I was pretty sure you did..." He rolled his eyes "It was yesterday when you told me"

"I know but I also know you" "Okay fine... maybe I forget a lot of things"

The woman looked at us interested. "So Shane, Mitchie there was this hug on stage 2 days ago. Everyone wants to know from where you know eachother"

"Camp Rock" We both answered.

"Oh so you went there too?" She now looked at me and I nodded.

"And where did you first meet?" I wondered if this woman had endless ending questions...

"By the lake I think..." Shane answered. "No actually we did in the kitchen." Shane looked at me confused. "Already forgot Shane?" The woman said.

"No he just doesn't know..." I turned to Shane. "Remember the girl covered in flour?"

"That was you?! I can't believe it... did you know how guilty I felt after this?"

"Good" I smiled at him.

"Your story is getting more and more interesting but one more thing we all need to know, Shane. What do you think of Mitchie?" How could she ask that when I sat right here with them. This was rude! But Shane smiled.

"Mitchie is an awesome person. You can always joke around with her and she makes you feel a lot better when you feel sad, she kind of changed me and my sound I think. What I said before with meeting by the lake, I was depressed and then Mitchie came, I kind of shouted at her to leave me alone but she didn't leave and told me what she thought of the things I was playing. I didn't understand at first I thought she found the sound before better the--

"Cookie-Cutter-Popstar-Stuff" I interrupted and we both let out a quick laugh before he went on.

"Well she made me feel better. And she has an amazing voice, I am going to tell you something when I can't fall asleep I just need to play her song on my phone and I an asleep in like a minute." I awed at him and this made him chuckled and he blushed. I always found this so cute.

"Mitchie is all in all the most amazing person you can ever have in your life. When I remember that I didn't want to go to Camp Rock I would now kill myself for not going" Shane smiles at me.

"We all have noticed the change since this summer, has Mitchie something to do with this?"

I grinned. "That's what I hope" He chuckled and answered "Yeah she does, we kind of lost contact over the months because I thought she didn't want to talk to me anymore and I was really surprised to see her on the concert but she really changed me. She showed me what kind of music I really liked and that even when I am a Rock-

"Popstar" I protested and he rolled his eyes.

" Even when I am a POPstar I can still be myself and I know for sure, around Mitch I can be"

"Aww isn't he the sweetest ever?" I awed at him.

"There would be one more question. Are you both together?"

"We weren't until this morning"

"So sure you kissed?" Didn't this woman just said that this as the last question? Why another one?

"No ew... why should I kiss my girlfriend? This is disgusting" Shane tried to make an hard face but the smile quickly broke it. I slapped his arm.

"Jerk"

"And Mitchie how does Shane Gray kiss? I bet a lot of teenager girl wants to know that"

"He's an awful kisser!" I blurred out loud with a smile and Shane fake gasped. I stook out my tounge at him and laughed.

Even the woman which name I still didn't know laughed.

"Well here we are at the end now, I hope you all enjoyed getting to know Mitchie Torres. Tomorrow I will be here with an world famous actor, Leila Queen, ttly" The woman said and waved as the camera went of.

Leila Queen... I looked at Shane and he looked not the same. Something was wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**okay that's it for the next chapter so far I hope you all like it. and please review!!!**


	4. I told you they would like you

**_Sry for the wait :D I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANYTHING ... _**

**Chapter 4**

"Shane talk to me" I said when we reached our cabin. He hadn't said a word to me since he heard the name Leila Queen. What was so special about her?

"Shane, fucking talk to me now!" I started getting mad, why wasn't he talking? Well when he doesn't want to I should leave. I turned around and walked down to the docks, I started to hear people laughing and playing the guitar, even throught it was freezing. When I walked closer I saw Nate with a guitar, Caitlynn next to him, they both wrapped in a blanket and then Jason next to them in another blanket.

"Hey guys" I lightly smiled, the thing with Shane didn't get out of my head.

"Oh your already back" Caitlynn seemed to figure out.

"So now you don't want me here?"

"I never said that, where is Shane?" Did she need to ask this? I sighed and looked at Jason and then Nate. Jason opened the blanket and I sat down next to him. He pulled the blanket around me and him and I felt a bit warmer.

"He doens't talk to me. At the talk show everything was fine and then-"

"He isn't talking to you?" Nate seemed to be confused about this. I wondered why.

"Yeah since this woman mentioned the name of some Leila Queen he hasn't said a word to me and I was getting mad so I just left him at our cabin by the way where are you guys staying?"

"Camp Bird It is a special one, Uncle Brown had named it for me" Jason smiled proudly. I couldn't help but giggle as Nate rolled his eyes at Jason, Shane told me they were always fighting and when I was talking to Shane on the phone months ago you could hear them arguing in the background.

"That's cool Jason."

"Did Shane tell you about Leila?" Was there something to tell me? I wondered what Nate meant. I shrugged and told him no. Maybe I would get more out of Nate then out of Shane.

"She is his ex, the break up was kind of hard, you remember the day when they said Shane stormed out in the middle of an interview and hit out manager? He got this mad because _Leila_ called him and said that she needed some kind of new shoes for an award TV show and Shane needed to buy them, out manager wouldn't let him go, he hit him and left"

Wow... This was kind of harsh. I never really was interested in `Shane Gray's´ girlfriends. But this girl seemed like using him. How could he not see this?

"And why is he acting like this? I thought they are over?" I was getting kind of sad, maybe Shane wasn't over her and all that was between him and me was just friendship.

"It was pretty hard for him, as he told her that he couldn't buy her the shoes she wanted because he left his credit card at home she was getting mad and screamed at him and soon they were in a fight and she just said that she had a new boyfriend and was just using him. Now she is with Jake Ryan. I don't know if you know him"

"Jake Ryan... he is some kind of actor right?" I think he was an actor or was he a singer? No probably not.

"Yeah he is. And after the break up, we thought it was best to sent Shane to Camp Rock where he met you" I blushed but I was worried. Maybe Shane still had feelings for this Leila and just saw me as his friend, even through he asked me this morning to be his girlfriend. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?

I sighed. "Do you think I should talk to him?"

Jason and Nate nodded. But I really didn't want to get up, the blanket was so warm. But after a few seconds I did and started walking when someone pulled me against a tree and kissed me. By the way I got kissed I knew it was Shane.

I pulled away and starred at him. We stood there like this for over I think 20 minutes and Shane didn't say a word. I was feeling closer by any minute so I took his hand and lead him back to our cabin.

"We need to talk" I said and sat down on the bed, waiting for him to sit next to me but he didn't. Instead he sat down on the chair by the table. I sighed.

"I heard you talking to Nate" He did? Oh no.

"He explained me who Leila is. You know I never really was into this celebrity stuff and I don't even know her" I waited for his reaction but he said nothing for a while. You jsut heard our breathing in the room. Did he really still have feelings for her. His silence only agreed to my thoughts.

"Do you... do you still love her?" I asked in a whisper. I honestly was to afraid of the answer he would give me. He wouldn't lie to me, right? Not after he got so mad at me for lieing to him. He would tell me the truth and when he still was in love with her then certainly he got the wrong person.

"Mitchie..." Shane started and I felt him moving next to me taking my hands. I wiped a tear with my other hand. I need to be strong. I only got together with him today. WHy should this hurt so much like it felt?

"Mitch... Leila is an amazing person you know but so are you and I wouldn't let you go for anything in the world. She used me but I can be sure that you aren't. You are something special not everyone has in his life and I can be so happy that you are my girlfriend. I know Nate told you that she is my Ex and I am sorry that you needed to hear this from Nate. I just haven't seen or talked to her in a half year now. I didn't even remember her until Susan the moderator said her name."

"How can you forget about your ex-girlfriend. Are you going to forget me too when we won't be together anymore"

"You filled my whole life and I just didn't think on how it was when you weren't in my life. I didn't want to think about it because it was a horrible time. Of course it has some positve things on being famous but there all those crazy fans and it's hard to keep up with everything they want from you. And one thing for sure. I could never forget you because there never will be an end in our relationship"

I couldn't help but start crying, this was the cutest thing Shane has ever said to me. I threw my arms arond him and hugged him tight.

"I can't believe you Shane Adam Grey" I sobbed in his shoulder blade when Shane pulled me away and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Why are you crying? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" I started to laugh. "Shane.. you are amazing"

"Good, I love being amazing when I can get a kiss" I giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

I woke up in my bed and found two strong arms wrapped around me and smiled. I slowly tried to get out of Shane's grip. Last night was our first night as girlfriend and boyfriend, even through we had kissed before. This was special because I could kiss him whenever I wanted to and after some time I guess we passed out on my bed while we were talking.

I knew things now, you would never read in magazines. Like things about Shane's family. He told me that he never said something about his family because he wanted them to have a normal life. I found out that he had two bigger sisters, twins. Brianna and Ashley. And then Shane had a younger sister, he said she was 2 years old now. She wasn't planned but they loved her as much as they did love Shane, Brianna and Ashley. Her name was Molly.

"I know I look hot in the morning, no need to drole over me Mitch" I suddenly heard Shane saying, bringing me out of my thoughts

"Oh your awake" I turned to him and smiled. He pecked my lips and smiled back. "What were you thinking about?

"Your family... I wonder how they are, do you think they are going to like me?" What would happen when they wouldn't like me? When they thought I was using Shane for money? All this would be over so soon. Of course he would listen to his family right? And when they say that I am just after him because of money, he would believe them.

"They are going to love you baby" Shane tried to convince me. I wasn't so sure about that.

"What if not, I will be here with your family over Christmas.. they are going to hate me, I am for sure!"

"Why should they hate you? You changed me baby, you changed me into my olf self. They are going to love you baby I am sure"

I sighed. I hope they would "I hope. When are they going to be here?"

"Molly never was here before, last year she had a really bad flu and was in the hospital. I couldn't be with her, I am such a bad big brother to her, I bet she doesn't even know I am her brother" Shane suddenly was down.

I hugged him tighter. "Of course she knows who you are babe, she is still a baby."

"My mom called yesterday, they are already coming next week when they heard that I am here. They want to spend more time with me."

I was shocked, only one more week.

"Shane... did you tell them about me?" He nodded and I started to panic again.

"Baby Of course I did"

"Shane!"

"My sisters already loves you." He said chuckling, "they want to take you shopping when they arrive here, with my credit card of course"

"WHAT? No! I am not taking your money" I didn't want him to think I was just with him because of money or free stuff. But the thing with his sisters taking me shopping only showed that they seemed to like me. Which was a huge relief.

"Mitchie don't be so stubborn I want you to take my money"

"But I don't want it"

"I know that, but I want to spoil you and I have enough money and I want you to take it okay?"

"Shane" I tried protesting one more time "I don't-" But before I could finish my sentence my lips were already pressed on his.

I slowly moved my arms around his neck and hold him tighter, just like he did to me, there was no spance between our bodies. Soo I felt Shane biting on m lower lip and I opened my mouth. I felt his tounge in my mouth and it was overwhelming being him so close.

We got into our little makeout session when I suddenly heard the door being slammed and quickly broke away from Shane, looking at the door to find Brown standing there. OH NO, how ermbrassing.

"Uhh hey Brown" I said quietly

He sighed. "I am not sure if I am alloud to let you stay in the same cabin. Connie might kill me"

I rolled my eyes. "She wouldn't kill you, she would hug you because she would see that her daughter is happy sleeping in the same cabin as Shane" I tried to explain. "Alright I hate to be uncool so Shane can stay here but when I hear moaning, groaning anything that way-" He started doing this _I am watching you_ sigh with his fingers "I will be there and Shane's out"

"Uncle Brown really don't you trust me?"

"I know you had a purity ring but you took it of your finger" Uncle Brown looked at Shane. He had a purity ring? Why didn't I know?

"You had a purity ring?" I was confused? I always though Shane was no longer a virgin, but Brown said he took it of so I guess I was right.

"I still have it"

Browm seemed to take this as a hint to leave and Shane and I were left alone in the room again.

"Then why aren't you wearing it? Shane... I always thought you slept with every possible girl!"

He chuckled, so he found this funny, huh? "No I did not sleep with every girl I saw Mitch, I am still wearing my purity ring, just the media doesn't know" He pulled something out from under his shirt and just know I noticed the necklace with a ring on it. Why didn't I before?

"Wow so Shane Gray is a virgin who did know... let me make a call and soon everybody will know!" I clapped my hands and his eyes went wide. I started laughing.

"You know I am just kidding, I think it's cute babe" I leaned over and kissed him.

"Cute, huh?" I nodded and he smiled. "Why do you hide it?"

"Hide what?" I rolled my eyes

"Your purity ring"I said and he seemed to understand. I wanted to know now. I never thought Shane Gray would have one but here he does. Something else I didn't know about him.

"I didn't know how the press would react and all the people, mostly they say guys with purity rings are gay" I saw him roll his eyes as he he continued. "I made this decision when I saw what my sister was going through, they are both 20 years old now, for 5 years my sister Brittany made a big mistake with a boy and when I saw what happened to her I swore to myself that when I would have sex with somebody it would be out of love."

"Awww Shane" I was in tears, I never met a sweeter boy then him.

"Baby why are you crying?"

"I can't believe you are so sweet, I don't deserve you!" I hugged him tighter and finally stoped the little tears I had in my eyes.

"What happened to your sister?

He sighed. "Ashley and Brittany were 15 and I well I was 13. They wanted to go out on a party, I wanted to go with them but our mom and dad didn't let us. I stayed home and when I woke up the next morning Brittany was crying. I asked her why and she told me. I coudln't believe it at first but my sister did have sex with a stranger. Two weeks later she found out that she was pregnant but she lost the child" Shane was so down now. I pecked his lips and looked straight in his eyes.

"You care so much about your sisters. You are so sweet and responsible and there is so much more in you. I can't understand why you don't show the real you to all these people out there"

He shook his head "It's complicated Mitch, you remember our first canoe ride?" I nodded "I never know if people are with me for money or fame, It's not easy to open up. I had built this wall over all those 3 years now, it's not easy"

I nodded, understanding. I just saw what could happen a few days ago. These paparazzi were annoying and you couldn't deal with them all the time.

"I understand" I sighed as I heard my stomach rumbling.

Shane chuckled and got off of the bed. He held out his hand for me to take. "C'mon let's have some breakfast" He suggested.

--

"Okay so any plans for today?" Nate asked. I looked at Shane and everyone else did too.

"How about ice skating tomorrow and today... well how about we make out own little Jam?" I liked the idea.

That's awesome babe

Brown walked inside, freezing I guess since he rubbed his arms, what is it with him just walking around in sweatshirts? He had a paper in his hands and I quickly figured out what was on it. Brown laid the paper down on out table and sat next to Jason.

"You guys were in there pretty fast" He commented and waited for someone to read it. Shane picked the paper up and started reading it out loud.

_Shane Grey changed because of her. _

_Shane Grey admited being together with Mitchie Torres, the girl he hugged on stage of their concert. "I thought she didn't want to talk to me anymore" here we heard the not so self confident Shane Grey talking. Who knew this boy had a soft side? Since this summer his attitude seems changed. "She changed me" Shane Grey said in the interview with Hot Tunes moderator Delisa Evens. He had a big smile on his face. Obviously Mitchie Torres, his girlfriend, is bringing out the best of him. They had been laughing around and joking about eachothers. _

_Met had they at Camp Rock and from Greys words Torres shall be an awesome singer. Maybe one more reason why they are perfect for eachother? But look out Shane, we don't want her to use you. After all she is a small town girl with a normal family. But after what we have seen they bot seem to be in love, the mot cutest couple ever. We hope the best for them. _

Shane looked up at me with a smile plastered on his face. "What" I asked.

"See I told you they would like you" Now I had to smile too. He was right.

"I really want to watch this interview!" Caitlynn suddenly said out of nowhere.

"I have a TV in my house of course, maybe it still will be on the news" Brown told her.

I looked at Shane, did Brown really live here? In his own house? WOW

"Awesome, can we go and watch it Brown?" Caitlynn looked at him with a pout.

He nodded and Nate, Jason, Caitlynn and Brown walked out leaving me and Shane behind.

I got pulled over and sat down in his lap.

"Hey there" Shane smiled at me.

"Hey" I returned and kissed him.


	5. Sammie

**I do own nothing of this! Hope you all enjoy and I am so sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 5**

Today we would go ice-skiing, I never really was before and I was a bit afraid to tell you the truth. I never really was into this but Shane and also Caitlynn told me it was fun. I hoped so.

Suddenly I got pulled up in the air, I was afraid and I had no clue who lifted me, soon I found myself over Shane's shoulder and we were running towards the lake, the long path with trees on the sides. Snow was everywhere and it was white. It looked beautiful as I looked behind on the way Shane had already walked.

"Shane!" I laughed "Put me down, I can walk" I told him laughing but he just shook his head. Finally we reached the iced beach.

"Hey Mitch" I heard Jason and finally could stand on my own feeds again. "Uncle Brown got us the skates, so we are all ready to start"

I smiled widely and saw skates in front of me. I quickly put them on, which wasn't as easy as I thought. "Shane help me" I whined. Yeah whined, that's right.

He just chuckled and helped me putting them on right, as soon as he helped me standing up I seemed to fall again, how could they stay on them?

"C'mon let's get on that ice" Jason was happy and already on his way to the frozen water.

"Are you guys sure this is safe?" I heard Caitlyn ask. "I'm not sure Cait, you need to ask Mr. Popstar here or his bandmates.

"It is safe, we asked Brown now c'mon" Shane lead me down the little part so I stood by the water. Caitlyn and Nate stood next to me. We were watching Jason, he was already on the ice. But not for long, like a minute later he was sitting on his butt and everyone was laughing.

"Don't make fun of me guys." Jason looked around in the air and came up with one of the most typical questions for him. "I don't see any birds. Where are they?"

"Jason, it's winter, they are down in the south." Nate rolled his eyes and helped Caitlyn on the lake.

They were pretty close for friends. I mean he was holding her waist and she was blushing. I need to ask her about this later today.

"C'mon baby" Shane helped me on the ice and I couldn't stand right. I was skipping any second. This wasn't any bit easy, whoever told me this.

He, Shane, was laughing at me. "That's not funny Mister" I pointed out and acted as if I was mad. He quickly stopped laughing and begged me for stopping to be mad. Now I cracked up laughing.

"So not funny, fooling the Rockstar"

"Popstar"

"Whatever"

I laughed. "Help me Shane, how can you do this so good"

"It's pretty easy Mitch" I rolled my eyes and hold myself on his shoulder.

"HEY Mitchie look!" Jason called and acted like a ballet dancer. I giggled at him.

"Wow Jason you are really talented" At this moment he felt on his butt again. I laughed along with Shane. Nate and Caitlyn somehow were gone. I didn't know where but I didn't care much at this moment.

"Shane, when is you're family coming?"

"4 days. Why are you asking Jase?"

"I'm just wondering, maybe Brianna can bring a bird with herself, they live in LA at the moment right?"

I giggled. "Shane can you help me, I really wanna start skating but I will just land on my butt"

"You have a really nice butt you know that?" At this moment Shane had smacked my butt and I let out a squeal. "Shane!" He was just chuckling.

"C'mon let's go skating"

"I can't do this, I don't want my butt broken, I was clinking on him and saw him rolling his eyes.

"You will be fine Mitch, c'mon, it's really fun"

I sighed and slowly let go of him after making sure I was able to stand alone.

He quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "See everything is fine and you won't get your butt broken."

"And what when I will fall?" Okay maybe I was overreacting a little but hey I don't want something to happen to my butt, I still need to sit on it.

"Ofh" Was the sound Jason was making, he was on the ground again. This time he seemed to be hurt. I quickly let go of Shane and skated over, hey this wasn't as hard as I thought.

"Jase are you okay?" I asked him as I kneed down. He nodded.

"Okay let's get you up."

Jason soon was on the ice again and I looked at Shane he was pouting. I giggled, he must be mad because now I can skate without any help.

"I'm soooo scared Shane, I will fall" He mumbled as he skated over to me. "Hey Jason was in pain" He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay how about we start skating now, since you are doing pretty good"

"Okay, but where are Nate and Caitlyn" Shane just pointed to a tree where they were both sitting, kissing.

I rolled my eyes at them and started skating.

It worked pretty well for the first 15 minutes. Jason was still being very hyper. He always fell on his butt, but didn't hurt himself.

"C'mon a little bit faster,"Shane was pulling on my hand. I sighed and we skated a bit faster, I was careful but this time I fell down, bringing Shane with me.

He laughed, I was laying on top of him. "Shane!" I looked at his head on horror, there was blood on the ice, it was coming from Shane's head. "What?" He asked and leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him away and tried to get up.

"You're head" I helped him up while he put his hand on his head and felt the blood, soon his hand was covered in blood too.

"C'mon we need to get you away from here" I slowly helped Shane away from the ice, back on the frozen grass. Jason was already next to us.

"What happened?" He asked and I started to explain.

"I fell and Shane fell with me, his head is bleeding"

"Aw Man this is ruining my perfect hair" He complained. Did he have nothing other to worry about then his hair? I sighed and sat him down.

"Jason, get Uncle Brown" I told him and Jason nodded, he quickly ha the skates of and his shoes on. He was already running away while I put Shane's skates of.

"Now I feel like a little kid" Shane laughed.

"Shane that's not funny, your head is bleeding"

"I am fine Mitch" I wasn't so sure about that. The more and more blood you could see I got even more worried.

"C'mon we need to hurry. You need to go to the hospital"

"Mitch, that's not necessary"Shane told me but I ignored him. His face was turning white.

"Okay now I start to feel dizzy"

"NATE, CAIT!" I shouted, hoping they would hear me. I was starting to panic, what when Shane lost to much blood? I would lose him and I couldn't lose him.

I looked through his black hair to find the wound and after a while I finally got it. It was deep.

"Oh god Shane, this needs to be sutured" I started to rib some of my clothes.

"Mitch what are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you alive" I somehow needed to stop the bleeding. It was his head, what should I do. I am not a doctor.

"Here press this against it, but not to hard, we need to be careful, it's your head" I told him giving him the fabric of my sweater I was wearing.

He sighed and pushed it against his head.

I heard Nate call "What happened"

"I fell, Shane was under me, somehow he hit his head, it's bleeding Nate!"

"Mitch calm down" Shane grabbed my hand with his free one.

"What happened?" Uncle Brown came running towards us, just in a shirt.

"Shane's bleeding, we need to get him to the hospital"

"Okay Nate, Mitchie you are coming with me. Shane can you walk?"

He nodded and we all walked to wards Uncle Browns car, the one he drove me and Shane to the interview with. It was black and little.

Nate sat at the front with Uncle Brown and I took Shane in the back with me.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked him he nodded, the fabric from my shirt was already dark red. I quickly ribbed more of from my shirt under my sweater and handed it to him.

–--

I was sitting in the waiting room, they were checking on Shane, and right now I couldn't help but start to cry. Shane couldn't even walk when we reached the hospital, he had lost so much blood, he was going to faint any minute in the car.

"Poppet everything is fine with him" Uncle Brown had his arm around me.

"What when not?" What shall I do without him? My life would never be the same. I couldn't lost him.

"I bet it isn't this bad"

"Nate he was loosing so much blood, this is all my fault," I sobbed. "I fell, gosh how could I be so stupid. I brought his life in danger!"

"Mitchie calm down it's not your fault okay?" Nate tried to make me feel better but it wasn't really helping.

We were waiting for a long time. It was dark outside, as I looked at the clock it was already 11PM. We had waited for hours now. This couldn't be good.

Nate was already asleep. I sighed I couldn't sleep not when I didn't know Shane was okay.

"I am going to get us something from the cafeteria" Uncle Brown told me and I just nodded.

I was looking at the way they had Shane took. In the silence I began to cry again and a little girl stood in front of me.

"Are you sad?" The little girl asked me. She must be 4 or 5 years old. What was she doing at the hospital?

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here." I wiped my tears away.

She pointed to her stomach. "Tumor" She simply answered and I was shocked, how could this little girl have a tumor, she should be at home with her parents.

"Where are you parents sweetie?" I asked her and she just shrugged her shoulders and started to cry.

"Hey come here" I got down from the stair, on my knees and held my arms out. She ran to me and hugged me.

"The doc said they are in a better place now" I got what she meant. I felt so sad now, for the little girl she was all alone.

"Hunnie it's going to be okay" She shook her head. "What's your name sweetie?" I asked softly.

"Sammie" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Okay Sammie my name is Mitchie" I smiled at her and wiped her tears.

"How old are you Sammie?"

She held out 4 fingers. "My birthday was last week"

I started to cry, this little girl didn't deserve this.

"Shane Gray?" A voice suddenly called. Nate was still sleeping and Uncle Brown was getting food. I stood up. Sammie was holding on my leg.

"Is he okay?" The woman nodded. I was feeling a lot more happier. "You can go and see him now. Room 498C" And the woman was gone.

"Don't leave me" Sammie told me. She looked so scared. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Sammie, do you know the band Connect 3?" She nodded and started to sing _Play My Music_. It was the cutest version of the song I ever heard before. I smiled and nodded as she finished the chorus.

"Do you remember the singer"

"Shay" She said. I smiled and nodded again. "Do you wanna meet him?" Sammie broke out in a smile and nodded exited.

"Then we will go and see him now"

I started to search for his room and soon found it. Sammie got more and more exited. At least I could make her a little but happier. She had lost her parents.

As I entered Shane's eyes slowly opened. He looked pale with a big white bandage around his head. I had the urge to giggle at him and Sammie did.

"Mitchie?" He asked

I nodded and slowly walked to his white bed with Sammie in my arms.

"Am I hallucinate people now or is there really a little girl in your arms."

"Shane this is Sammie, Sammie this is Shay" She smiled wide while Shane looked confused. So I started to explain.

"I met her in the waiting room and she is a little Connect3 fan so..."

"Can you please come here and give me a kiss?"

I giggled. Typical Shane. I walked closer and gave him a kiss.

"Ew" Sammie said as I pulled away.

"Do you and Shay like each other?"

"Yes I like him a lot"

"Are you married like my mommy and daddy were?"

"No," Shane answered. "But some time in the further"

Did Shane really think that? Could we make it as a married couple? I hoped so because I really really liked him. Ever since he sang _Gotta Find You_ the first time to me.

"So Sammie what are you doing here in a hospital?"

She just pointed to her stomach.

"Tumor" She gave him the same answer she gave me. His eyes were wide.

"Come here Hun" Shane hold out his arms and I gave Sammie to him.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" Sammie nodded and Shane slowly started singing. He was so sweet with her. It made me smile big, she was now laying on his chest. But before Shane started to sing, Sammie pressed her lips against Shane's cheek and gave him a kiss.

She giggled and Shane smiled at her.

She was so cute.

"What do you want me to sing to you Sammie?" She didn't answer and Shane softly sang _Gotta Find You_ to her. She smiled and closed her eyes. She must be tired it was already late.

"That's pretty" Sammie whispered, I could barley hear it but I did. Shane smiled and continued.

He was so good with kids, I couldn't believe it.

Soon little Sammie was asleep in his arms. I got my phone out and took a picture. He just smiled and didn't complain this time.

He really seemed to like Sammie.

"What did the Doctor tell you?"

"I can leave in tomorrow night" He smiled.

"You got me worried sick, I thought I was going to lost you" He reached out his hand and I took it in mine. Without realizing he had pulled me on the bed next to him and Sammie.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily" He smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

I closed the gap between us and gave all my passion in that kiss.

–

"Am I still dreaming or are Shane and Mitchie suddenly parents?" Nate asked rubbing his eyes as he looked over at me and Shane still laying on his hospital bed with Sammie in the middle of us.

I looked at him and smiled. "Guys this is Sammie, I met her last night while you Nate had been sleeping and you Uncle Brown had been at the cafeteria." I smiled at them.

"Don't you think the people here miss her?"

I sighed, he was probably right. I just took a little 4 years old girl with me.

"I guess, but she wanted to meet Shay"

"Shay?" Nate tried to hide his laughter. I just rolled my eyes and nodded.

Shane slowly opened his eyes while Sammie was still sleeping. "Hey beautiful" He told me and leaned over and kissed me.

"Shane, what did the Doctor say, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I can leave tonight, I don't remember well what he had told me" Shane chuckled. He had this weird feeling going through me whenever he chuckled or laughed, even giggled.

"That's good, we had been waiting for hours"

"Well... I was sleeping but I think we should go back to Camp, Jason and Caitlyn must be worried"

"I am going to stay here with Shane" I told them and Uncle Brown nodded.

"I will be back here tonight to pick you both up okay?" I nodded and Uncle Brown and Nate left the room after telling Shane to get better.

I starred down at Sammie.

"Shane, they are probably looking for her, I just took her with me but she didn't want me to leave her"

"What exactly happened?" He asked and pulled the covers more over little Sammie.

I sighed. I felt so bad for her, no kid should grow up without their parents.

"I was sitting in the waiting room and then suddenly she asked me if I was sad, she came out of nowhere and I asked her a few questions, she told about her tumor and that her parents died. I don't know how long she is already in the hospital here"

"Well I would go and look for her Doctor but I am not aloud to so you need to go, I will stay here if she wakes up okay?" I nodded and pecked his lips.

While walking outside I heard a Nurse talking. "Samantha is missing, she is not in her room Doctor" Samantha, that was probably her full name. I walked over to them.

"Excuse me" I said and they looked at me. "The little girl, called Samantha, does she have the Nickname Sammie?"

The Doctor and the Nurse nod. "Have you seen her Miss, she is missing"

"She is with my boyfriend at the moment. I found her last night in the waiting room and she asked me not to leave her so I took her with me. I am sorry if there are any problems now"

"Oh no it's fine, she just needs to go in surgery in an half hour."

"She told me about a tumor, can you maybe tell me more?" I asked, I know Doctors couldn't tell me anything but I still could try.

He sighed. "She also told me her parents died" The Doctor nodded.

"We have no one to take care of her, she probably needs to go in Forster-Home, she has no more relatives that we know about. And after her surgery the tumor should be gone and she can leave in 10 days"

I couldn't let the poor little girl go on Forster-Home.

"This is so sad" I said and sighed. I wish I could adopt her.

–

"They are putting her in Forster-home when she can leave the hospital"

"She doesn't have any family around here?" I shook my head.

"I wish I could adopt her, no one deserves to grow up without a family" Shane was nodded and seemed to think hard. I don't know about what but he suddenly smiled at me.

"Then why don't we just adopt her?" Shane asked me. To tell you the truth, I was surprised that he wanted to adopt her.

"Shane, you're a Rockstar, we are not even married and together since a few days, do you really think you would get the custody for her? I wish we could but that's not that easy I think"

Shane was thinking again, this time he seemed to hurt himself by thinking. I giggled and whispered. "Think of your head Shane, thinking a lot isn't good"

He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me, me being very childish acted to be mad. He rolled his eyes. "Come here Mitch" He held out his arm to me. I slowly got closer to the bed and soon found myself sitting on Shane's lap.

"I don't know what you think of Sammie, but she already found a place in my heart, just this one night. I know I always seem to be so hard, but you're right no kid should grow up alone. I wish my parents would adopt her but I don't think so, they have Molly to worry about at the moment." he sighed and I pressed my lips against him.

Wait... his parents have Molly, but my parents soon will be alone. When I will finish my Senior Year I will probably move out. And hopefully I will be still together with Shane then.

"But my parents... maybe if we talk to them. They would take her. We could see her all the time. She would live with me and I can take care of her. You can come over whenever you want to"

This all seemed to be perfect. I just hoped it really was.

"Do you think they really would do that?"

"You have met my mom right Shane? They are nice persons. And I daub that there would be a big problem. My parents love kids, I have two big brothers who are at college. We just need to talk to them."

"Okay so what do you say, we call them and ask if they wanna go and eat dinner with us tonight, but please at your house..."Shane pointed to his head with the big white bandage around it.

This should be funny if he was going out like this.

"Are they doing the surgery on here right now?" I nodded.

She was so strong for a 4 years old little girl.

"What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" I asked him. He just had Lunch and I was getting bored.

Shane seemed to like my questions, he was smirking and within the next 5 seconds my lips were against his. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

Time seemed to pass by soon, after a while I found myself lying under Shane, he seemed to be as fit as always.

We were not in a full make out session, Shane's hand were wandering along my body, would everybody else do this. I probably would freak out but not with Shane, first of I knew he wore a purity ring and second I trusted him.

The kiss was hot, roughly and you could notice how much Shane was into this. I kissed him back and hold myself tighter to him.

Suddenly I felt a bugle pressing against me. I pulled away and started at Shane.

He was blushing, embarrassed. It was so cute. I couldn't help but giggle.

"See that's what you do to me" He looked down at himself.

"Well it's nice to know that I can have this affect on Shane Gray" I kissed him again but this time more soft.

After a while we were just laying next to each other in the white hospital bed. The room wasn't nice everything just was white but I didn't care much, we would be out here. But what would be with Sammie? She would need to stay longer here.

"Shane, when we leave tonight, will be come back to visit Sammie?"

"Of course, baby we are trying to adopt her, well you parents if they agree but still. We couldn't just leave her by herself in this hospital, could we?"

I shook my head and gave him a sweet kiss. "You are amazing Shane Gray" I whispered as I leaned my head against his chest. His arms were wrapped tight around me and as I looked at the clock it was already 5PM. Sammie, had to be out of surgery already.

"C'mon Shane, lets go and see Sammie, when everything is fine, she should be out of surgery by now, it has been 5 hours."

He took my had when we were both out of the bed and we walked out of his room. Suddenly I saw flashes everywhere and two bodyguards standing in front of Shane's door.

How came we didn't notice them. And how did they all know that Shane was here? I am surprised, how they always find them it's like they can smell them from miles away.

"Fuck" Shane cursed and lead my away from them.

"Do you know here Sammies room is?" Shane asked me. I did know, the Nurse I talked to earlier came out of her room.

"It's down the corridor. I saw the Nurse coming out of it"

"Then let's go"

We entered her room and saw her hooked up on machines. Poor little Sammie.

She smiled as she saw us walking inside, holding hands. My lips formed into a smile too. This kid had something that could make me smile all along.

"Shay, Mitchie" Sammie was so happy.

"Hey sweetheart" Shane sat down next to her with me on his lap.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine" She said and smiled.

"Can you sing something for me Shay? Mitchie can you sing too"

"Yeah she can"

Sammie clapped her little hands and had a big smile on her face. "Sing"

"What are we going to sing Shay?" I asked him and he started the melody of _This Is Me_.

I smiled, last time I sung with him was a half year ago. I took a deep breath and started.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world, What I've got to say  
But I have this dream, Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time, to let you know  
To let you know  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, Shine on me  
Now I've found, who i am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This me_  
I started to sing a little louder to Sammie now. She just smiled and closed her eyes. She must be tired.  
_ Do you know what it's like?  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life, when you're a shining star  
Even though it seems, like its to far away  
I have to believe, in myself  
It's the only way  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_  
Shane was joining me, and It was like Final Jam, just without all the people, the music but I still loved it this was. We sang a lot quieter but it seemed to be perfect.  
_ You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I got to find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I got to find you_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
Yeah_

__

This is me  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you

_This is me_

_You're the voice I here inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
_I always loved the end of the song, where Shane was singing with me. Gotta Find You was like made to be with This is Me. It like Shane and I belong together.


	6. It's all just an Act

I do own nothing of this!!

I really really hope you all like my story because I work hard on it. I know I don't upload that often but I don't really have much time for it so I try to squeeze it in.

Please give me some reviews, I love to read them.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sammie was asleep on the bed. I smiled and leaned into Shane. His arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"When shall we ask her if she wants to live with you and your family?"

I shrugged, maybe when she was going to wake up again.

"We need to go back to our room now, Uncle Brown is coming in a few minutes I think" I sighed, I didn't want to leave Sammie alone right now. She was sleeping and would be hurt when we weren't here anymore when she would wake up.

"Can you go and tell Uncle Brown I would be here. I thin we at least shall Sammie"

Shane kissed my head and stood up. I automatically stood up with hm since I was sitting in his lap. I sat back down in the chair and took Sammies little hand.

"I will be back as soon as possible" Shane walked out of the room and the door closed again with a loud sound.

It woke Sammie up again. She smiled at me. She was so strong

"Hey Sweetie how are you feeling"

"Bad" She told me and giggled.

"Sammie Hun, what do you think about living with me when you can get out of this creepy hospital? Would you like that? My parents would be your parents too then"

"Can I call you my mommy then?" I nodded, I never thought anyone would call me mom at the age of 16 but I didn't want to leave Sammie behind. She already meant to much to me.

"And Shay Daddy?" I smiled and nodded again.

"You will have a family again then" She smiled and I kissed her head.

When she slowly drifted of to sleep again Shane and Brown walked in the room.

"Mitchie, Shane just told me you both want to adopt a girl?" Uncle Brown was starring at Sammie in shock. I don't think he really liked the idea of adopting a girl. Well we weren't really going to adopt her. I hoped my mom and dad would do. Then everything was going to be better for Sammie and I and Shane could help her.

"Well... yeah kind of my parents" Brown nodded. Shane must have told him about it. While Brown seemed to look at Sammie more close Shane was walking over to me and help me up.

"Go and wake her, we need to go in a few" I started to shake Sammie a bit and she opened her eyes again.

"Sam, princess we need to leave now" Shane told her taking her little hand in his. Sammie started to cry, seemed like she didn't want us to leave her so I tried calming her down a bit, she just needed to know that we would come back tomorrow and look how she was.

"Sammie, we will be back tomorrow. We will just ask to take you in my family okay? We will be back Hun" I tried telling her but she just shook her head.

"No, don't leave please"

Shane slowly lifted her out of the bed into her arms, he was really really careful with all the tubs on her. He had his arms wrapped around her and slowly was rocking her back and forth with his own body moving too. He started humming and soon Sammie calmed down.

"Sammie we will come back tomorrow morning... Pinky Promise" Shane told her honestly. She nodded and seemed to be okay that we will be back tomorrow.

Soon I found myself standing in front of my parents house, there was still one hard core paparazzi hanging out in front of my house.

Brown knocked on the door and soon after that my mom opened the door.

"Brown!" She shouted and Uncle Brown and my mom hugged.

"Connie Torres I haven't heard of you in a while now"

"Busy with the catering, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be watching the lovely couple?"

Oh no my mom already knew I was together with Shane? But how? I never told her about him. We got together at Camp and she wasn't there.

"How did you know Shane and I are together" My mom just laughed at me. "It was so obvious Hun"

"Well these two here want to talk to you and your husband." Brown started to explain and my mom nodded and told us to come in.

We all sat down in the living room and my dad walked inside.

"Mitchie" He cheered and I gave him a big bear hug. "Hi daddy" I smiled and my dad kissed my forehead.

"So what do you two want to talk to me about" My mom started as we all found a place in the living room. Because our couch was to small I got to sit on Shane's lap, not that I was complaining with everything. I looked at Shane and he nodded, meaning I should start talking. But how was I going to tell them they should adopt a little girl called Sammie?

"Mom, Dad I -" And I couldn't say much more before my dad interrupted me with wide eyes

"You're pregnant?!"

Brown started to laugh first after a moment of silence.

"No I can tell you she is not but she soon will be called mommy" Brown explained and I could see the confused look from my parents. They didn't understand.

"You see I was at the hospital because I fell while we were ice-skating and my head was bleeding hard so at the hospital Mitchie met this little girl, her name is Sammie and she is 4 years old. Her parents died in a car accident and she just had surgery because of the accident a tumor had been built in her stomach. Sammie is a really really nice little girl."

Shane paused and looked at my parents if they understood what he was talking about.

"She would need to live in Forster-home when she gets released from the hospital which should be next week or maybe a little longer. She has no more relatives around here."

When Shane paused talking again I went on. I really really hoped my parents would understand the situation about Sammie and would love to adopt her.

"You know I will finish school in a half year and then I probably would love to go to college or maybe move in with Shane when everything will work out and I won't be living here any longer. Sammie really needs a family and I know me and Shane would not get the custody for her. First because of Shane's job, second we aren't even married and only together since a few days and third we are to young."

"We could adopt her" My mom suddenly said and I smiled, this was working as I hoped it would.

"Yeah your mom is right. You could see her all the time and we wouldn't be lonely here"

I smiled and I felt Shane wrapping his arms around my stomach, hugging me. He must be happy that they agreed too.

"Are you sure?"

"Well that's what yo came here for? Right?" I nodded at my fathers statement, they were really smart at figuring things out.

I nodded and smiled.

"Would you? I mean I would take care of her and everything" I starred am my parents and they nodded in approval and I could see myself already squealing. Shane was hugging me tight and I couldn't help but turn around and kiss him. Bad idea.

I heard someone cough and I slowly pulled away from Shane, and I saw my dad glaring at him. Poor Shay.

"We will make this work, I will call a lawyer in the morning to ask for her custody and everything will you 3 stay here for the night?" My mom looked at us hopefully and Shane just nodded.

"We would love to"

"Aw thanks baby" I told Shane and pecked his cheek. Soon after I heard my dad growling.

"Shane you would have to take the couch, since we only have one guest room" My dad started and Shane just told him he would be fine with the couch. My dad seemed impressed, I think he expected Shane telling him he wouldn't sleep on the couch or something like that.

"Okay then" I smiled and looked at the clock, it was late, we drove a hour up here to talk to my parents and now it was already 11PM.

I let out a yawn "Well I am going to sleep"

"Brown I will get the guest room ready for you and Shane when you want to you can take the couch in Mitchie's room, it is bigger then this one here" My mom was already on her feeds walking out of the room to get Browns bed ready.

"No!" My dad shouted, he of course didn't like the idea of Shane sleeping in the same room as his daughter.

My mom had looked back in the room to stare at my dad but Shane interrupted them.

"It's fine I can sleep down here, I won't mind" Shane's smile was so cute, you just couldn't resist it.

It was silence in the room and my mother left again. Brown and my dad followed her out. Now it was just me and Shane in the living room of my house.

Shane and I were silence, just being with each other. I could hear his heartbeat and my mom upstairs. She was cursing, trying to make the bed, she never was good with this.

Suddenly my phone started ringing and as I picked it up I saw it was Sierra. I hadn't talked to her in a while. The day I told her about Shane was the day she turned against me. Suddenly she saw me not as her friend anymore, more like a person she could get to Shane Grey through.

"Aren't you going to pick up?" Shane asked me. I shook my head, I don't want to talk to Sierra.

"It's Sierra, my best friend since we were 7 I don't know if I have told you about her"

"I don't think so" Shane pulled me closer, I was now lying comfortable against his chest, his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on my shoulder while he was leaning against the couch.

"When I told her about you, the day after the concert, she was mad and then all of the sudden only wanted to meet you and turned into a bitch" I sighed, Sierra somehow wasn't my best friend anymore.  
We had different hobbies. She always was into Chinese, and other language and I was into Music. She never understood why I loved music so much.

"I'm sure when you talk to her everything will be fine again" Shane pulled the phone out of my hands and looked for Sierras number.

"Just talk to her, see if she is sorry" And then I heard a ringing, meaning that I was calling Sierra, well actually Shane was calling her but he wouldn't say a word.

"Hello? Mitchie?" I heard Sierras voice and sighed.

"Hey" I whispered. And I could hear her sigh. "Mitch, can we meet, where are you? You aren't at school"

"I know Shane took me with him for a while because of the crazy paparazzi"

"Oh I understand and you had no time to call your best friend and tell her that" She snapped at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes through the phone. I heard Shane chuckle besides me which made me laugh because his hot breath was on my neck, kind of tickling me.

"What was that?" Sierra asked while I continued to giggle. I could hear fart voices coming from my neck and Shane's mouth

"Stop it" I managed to say through my giggles. Before I never really was a girl who giggled THAT much.

"MITCHIE!" Sierra screamed through the phone "Who is that"

"Shane" I said, "He doesn't know how to behave" I smirked.

"Listen Sierra, I didn't call you because I had a damn good reason and I don't want to talk about all of this over the phone and it's late, the day was long and me and Shane are leaving tomorrow morning again, my mom is making some food right now and I am really really hungry, I will talk to you after winter vacation"

With that I hung up, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't talk to her right now.

"Do you want to eat, I can see how tired you are baby"

I only nodded and let Shane lead me into the all to familiar kitchen. My mom smiled, while my dad was still glaring at Shane. Hopefully he wouldn't give him one of the _Talks__. _

Dinner went good my mom was utterly happy about me and Shane and Uncle Brown being there for tonight and she also couldn't wait to meet Shane's family and spent Christmas Eve with them.

"Mitchie you are coming home with us on your birthday, my family is coming over, and the day after your birthday your mom's sister and husband with your cousins will be here" I groaned.

My mom only had one sister, her name was Gina, she was a nice woman when you are on her good side. Also her husband is really really weird, so formal and I don't like that. Then there are their two kids. First of there would be Victoria, she's 16, like I am and then there is Benjamin he's 12 and doesn't really talk much, different from his sister.

"Why can't I stay at Camp dad?"

He shook his head, he of course would make me come home to celebrate my birthday with my family.

"Mr. Torres?" Shane asked.

"Yes?" My dad looked at him, expecting something stupid from Shane.

"Would it be okay with you and your family when I would come along those two days. I would love to be with Mitchie on her birthday"

"That is so sweet of you Shane, of course you are welcome to stay here whenever you want" My mom, already loved Shane this was hopefully going to be easy.

"Thank you" Shane smiled.

After dinner we were all getting ready for bed, I got Shane some blankets for the couch and also a lot of pillows and said sorry a few times that he had to sleep on the couch but he always said it was okay with him and smiled at me.

"Night" I whispered and got pulled in a sweet kiss. I pulled away from Shane and he said also "Night, sweet dreams my angle" I just giggled, pecked his lips and ran up the stair in my room.

The bed was more comfortable then the ones in Camp but still I couldn't sleep. As after a while I looked on the clock and read 01:13. It was late already the next day but I couldn't sleep so I decided to go and get something to drink.

I opened the fridge and got out a cold bottle of ice tea. It was down my throat after a few seconds. Okay the bottle wasn't that big.

I heard voices coming from the living room, the light was on and I could hear not one but two persons talking. One of them was Shane, I could hear his angelic voice everywhere and the other one was... my dad.

"I promise you sir, I would never want to hurt your daughter in any way. And I am trying not to, I wouldn't forgive myself, but I don't know what will be in the further but I know that I really really care about Mitchie and I am falling for her, already."

It was Shane, I pressed my head against the door to hear more and my dad started talking.

"Don't hurt her, you seem to be a good boy after all what was in the TV's and I hope you will make her happy. She is smiling around you and you really bring a smile on her face that I haven't seen before, her eyes are shining and I hope I don't need to hurt you in the further if you hurt her"

There was a long silence and then Shane spoke again "I would never forgive myself if I would hurt your daughter Sir"

I felt someone moving and guessed it was my dad, I quickly hide and soon my dad walked out of the living room. He hadn't seen me and went back upstairs. The tears I had in my eyes from Shane's talking were dry and I walked in the living room when I heard my dad closing the bedroom door upstairs.

Shane noticed me and smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked and opened his arms, he was already lying back under the cover when I climbed in his arms, under the cover.

I don't know why but I shivered, Shane rubbed my arm. "I heard you talking with my dad"

"You did" Shane blushed and looked away from me to hide it but I turned his face back to me.

"It was so sweet"

"Really?"

"Yeah and Shane?" I waited a moment and he nodded telling me he was listening. "I really really care about you to, because you are my _Shay_" I pronounced the word Shay to tell him I didn't mean Shane Gray, the Rockstar. Simply Shane Gray.

"That's good because I really do to about you Miss Michelle Demetria Torres"

He used my full name but right now I didn't care, because the moment seemed to be perfect for a kiss and that was what happened the next second. Shane's lips covered mine.

This night I felt asleep in his arms and I loved it.

The next morning arrived soon and I was really really tired since I heard moving around me already at 7AM. What were they all doing up so early. Oh right we had an hour to drive to the hospital to see Sammie and another half hour to go back to Camp Rock.

"She seems to wake up" I heard someone saying, it must be Brown because the voice had a British accent.

Then there was chuckling as I pulled the pillow over my head and I knew it was Shane's chuckle.

"Sleepy" I mumbled in my pillow and squealed when someone lifted me in the air. I quickly had my arms wrapped around Shane's neck and he started walking out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Your parent's are already at work, I wanted to wake you so you could say bye to them but they said I should let you sleep, we need to get going we promised Sammie we would see her when she wakes up right?"

I nodded and suddenly started to hope Sammie would wake up later.

"Can you carry me to the car?" I asked him, not even caring about my looks, I was tied I got maybe 5 or maybe 6 hours of sleep and that was really not enough for me.

"I am already doing" He was chuckling again but this time with Brown.

"I will wait in the car kids" Brown walked outside already, leaving a slowly Shane with me in his arms.

Suddenly, out of nowhere I heard a high-pitched voice.

"Hi Shane!" I groaned and rolled my eyes, whoever that was was giving me a headache.

"Um hi?" Shane questioned.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head from Shane's shoulder to look at the one with the horrible high voice and found no one other then Sierra and Lisa, the girl I hated the most. They had their arms linked, almost like they were friends.

"Sierra?" I asked, not really believing what I was seeing, I could still be dreaming.

"Hey Mitchie" She said in a fake nice sound with a glare at me. I sighed and laid my head back on Shane's shoulder.

"Hi Shane, I am Sierra and that' Lisa, my BEST friend" This really really broke my heart, I thought I could trust her.

"Weren't you Mitchie's best friend?" Shane asked confused. I shook my head into his shoulder. How could he still hold me? Wasn't I getting heavy?

"We just wanted to meet you, we love your music, Start the party is my favorite song"Sierra started and I had the urge to laugh what I then did. Start the Party was the song Shane hated the most because you could barley hear their real voices, it was all mixed up and not real.

"What are you laughing about Bitchy?" Lisa asked me while I had my eyes still closed.

"What's going on here poppet?" I heard Uncle Brown saying, guess he was starring at me for an answer. I opened my eyes only to see Shane about to explode, why? I had no clue.

"I just want to sleep" This time Shane didn't chuckle and kept his glare at Lisa.

"What did you just call her?" He asked, speaking through his teethes. Oh now I understand what this was about, the name. _Bitchy_. Lisa always called me that because you could always say Bitchie-Mitchie.

"Shane..." I murmured and pressed my right hand against his cheek. "Can we please go and just get in that car, I wanna sleep"

A smile appeared again on Shane's face when he looked at me, I must have rings under my eyes but how could he be so awake?

"Well that is that you get staying up late and listen to other peoples conversation"

"Sleepy" Was my only answer.

"Oh please, she is only acting so you are holding her in your arms Shane, can't you see that she is using you? I know Mitchie and she is a Bitch" And these words came out of my ex best friends mouth. I don't know why but I started crying.

How could she say something like that to me? I thoughts she cared about me? Was being my friend only a act to at least have one friend? One thing I knew for sure, the call yesterday night was only to know if Shane was with me not to apologize to me.** It was all just an act**.

*********************************

Can you answer me some Question?

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SIERRA?**

xoxo Sabrina


	7. Meeting the Family

**I own nothing of this, and there might be some mistakes with the informations, like where MItchie lives, I don't know if I ever mentioned it before... and sorry for the long wait, I am just busy and I dON't have much time for this **

** Chapter 7: Meeting the Family**

_"Oh please, she is only acting so you are holding her in your arms Shane, can't you see that she is using you? I know Mitchie and she is a Bitch" And these words came out of my ex best friends mouth. I don't know why but I started crying._

_How could she say something like that to me? I thoughts she cared about me? Was being my friend only a act to at least have one friend? One thing I knew for sure, the call yesterday night was only to know if Shane was with me not to apologize to me. It was all just an act._

My eyes were welling up with tears and I couldn't hold them back, knowing Sierra didn't care for me anymore hurt. But did she ever was really my friend? I don't know what to believe anymore right now. I should just never see or talk to her again in my life.

"Listen, Sierra" Shane started and then slowly continued. "Don't ever, again call my girlfriend a Bitch? You got me?"

"Shane" I whispered, so only he could hear "Let's just go"

"What's going on here?" Brown asked and suddenly stood there, I hadn't seen him coming back from the car.

"Nothing Brown" Shane told him and then looked back at me. "Can you walk?"

I nodded, of course I could. "I would have all the time" I started, he smiled and let me continue. "You would just have to let me down"

"Okay," He let me down "go with Brown I will be there a second later. I knew what he meant, he wanted to talk to Sierra and Lisa.

I sighed, I knew he was as stubborn as I was. "Fine" I mumbled and followed Brown back to the car. You could only see what was going on a little bit.

"What was that about?" Uncle Brown asked me and I told him that Sierra was once my best friend. He just took me in my arm as I broke down crying again. Brown was already family to me.

Soon later, Shane was walking back to us, Sierra and Lisa following behind him all I could understand was a few words, I was sobbing to much. Why was this so hard for me? Well Sierra and me had been friends since forever. She was the first friend I ever made in my life and I thought our friendship was stronger than that.

I felt Shane wrapping his arms around me and Uncle Brown got on the driver seat.

"Calm down baby" Shane whispered in my ear and started to hum _Gotta Find You_ loud. They never have played it on a concert and also didn't put it on a CD like they did with _Play My_ _Music,_ which was actually the name of their latest album.

He had me pulled in the car and sat me down on his lap.

"Shane, seatbelts on"

Shane nodded and put one seatbelt around the two of us, since I was still sitting in his lap. I finally managed to stop crying, Sierra was not worth crying over.

"Thank you" I told Shane and wiped away my tears.

"Anything for you" He respond and kissed my forehead. Shane was the sweetest ever. I couldn't ask for any better boyfriend. A half year ago he was a total jerk who needed to see reality again and I am so glad I got the chance to help him with that. I guess I must have smiled wider then I thought I could. My lips were against Shane's in a few seconds.

Shane's lips were moving against mine and since I was still smiling so big, Shane's tongue was soon in my mouth dancing around with his own. The feeling was on incredible and so much better then crying over Sierra.

I don't know how long we sat there making out, Shane's hand were around my waist. We weren't going any farther, we both knew the promise that was made to god. I kept playing with his hair while kissing him.

After a while I heard a few coughs coming from the front.

I slowly pulled my head away from Shane's and looked around, we had stopped already. How? Uncle Brown was starring at us uneasily. Ups right he was in that car too.

"Why did we stop?" Shane asked him.

"We are here"

"What?" It couldn't be that we were already there, the drive would take a hour, 45minutes if you were fast.

"Well since you two were making out the whole ride you couldn't have seen. But I thought better not stop you because I didn't want you to cry over a girl again"

Now this sounded like I was bi. Which I wasn't but it still did, a bit.

"Oh, sorry you had to put up with this Brown"

He just chuckled and got out of the car, "Are you two face-sucking love birds coming to see Sammie or not?"  
Now Shane was the one chuckling and helped me getting out of the car, the paparazzi had left so we had no problem coming inside.

Sammie was still not awake, well that was what Nurse told us. Maybe when everything went good, Sammie would me moving in with my mom and my dad, so she can celebrate Christmas with us.

***

Hours had been over, but Sammie still wasn't awake, I was starting to get get worried and so were Shane and Brown. The doctors told us it was the medicine they were giving her that were making her so sleepy. But I started to worry just more.

What was when Sammie would not wake up?

But then finally she opened her little eyes, I was relieved and I felt Shane breathing out next to me.

"Shay, Mimi" Sammie's eyes light up and she had a big smile on her face.

"Aw honey are you okay" I was already running over to her bed, Shane was following me and Brown came quietly after him.

She smiled and reached her tinny little hands out for me. Shane took her hands and mine in the same time. He was smiling and kissed her forehead.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Tired" She told Shane and he chuckled.

"I talked to your Doc, princess, you will be out of here next week"

Sammie smiled and we spent a lot of time with her, the adoption would hopefully be endured then. We spent mostly the whole day with her but we couldn't come tomorrow. Why?

Shane's sisters were coming along with his family and I was already nervous as hell.

***

Soon it was the next morning. Shane was already awake, his hair was curly. I never knew he had curly hair.

"Since when is your hair curly?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It always is, I just straighten it"

"You're such a girl Shane" He chuckled. "Well then you would be bi. Here we go. Didn't I already tell I wasn't?

"I love it like this" I smiled at him and walked up to him. He was starring at me confused, not really getting what I was saying.

"You love what?"

"Your hair, it looks hot like this" He made a face, looking like he was about to puke.

"I hate it" Why did he hate his hair, I would give everything to have curly hair instead of this straight, boring, brown hair. I wonder when me and Shane would have kids if they would have his curls... _Oh No_ now I am already thinking about me and Shane's kids, I don't even know if we would stay together for this long, after all he is a Rockstar.

"Why?" I finally asked him and he rolled his eyes looking at himself in the mirror.

"Just look at it, it looks bad"

"Can't you leave it curly?" I asked him, a pout on my face, it did look so hot. Curly hair did look soooo hot on him.

"Sorry baby" He kissed me. "Not today" I pouted harder and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Please?" I was stretching out the last `e´ in the work but it didn't seem to work.

"Tomorrow okay? We are going shopping today and I can show myself in public with curly hair" Okay maybe he was right, they would probably think I played hairdresser with him or something like that, since I never read somewhere before that Shane had actually curly hair.

"You never told anyone you had curly hair"

He just shrugged. "There was no reason to, besides I prefer it straighten"

I pouted again. "And I do curly"

"I look that hot huh?" He smirked and I pouted more.

"Well... Popstar... just get dressed" I winked and walked towards the bathroom. But before I reached it I was already pulled back and felt those soft lips crashing onto mines. Shane. I loved his kissed, their were amazing, as if you would reach heaven.

I sighed dreamily as I pulled away. "I need to take a shower now, I don't want to smell in front of your sisters now would I?"

He chuckled. "You never smell bad, you always smell like vanilla"

Did Shane smell on me that often? I never noticed. My shampoo was vanilla, wow. I always read in magazines that boys smell their girls hair, but I never believed it before.

"I like vanilla" Shane added.

"And I thought you always loved bananas?"

"No more strawberries, you shouldn't believe everything that stands in one of those magazines."

Who would have guessed.

"Good to know then" I pecked his lips again and this time I walked in the bathroom before he could hold me back.

I took a quick shower, I needed to look good today, Shane had told me his sisters wanted to go shopping with me, and he would come to, why? I don't know. But I needed to make a good impression to his sisters, and also his parents. So I really needed to look good. My outfit needed to be perfect today. And I would need Caitlin's help because she has a better style in clothing then I did, but I would change that.

As I finally finished blow drying my hair, I walked out of the bathroom, in my bathrobe, I had brought because of Shane... I didn't want him to see me just in a towel, just not now.

Shane wasn't in the room anymore, but I found a note on the bed, which said that Shane was out getting us some breakfast before his family would arrive. I now knew that Dee cooked the food.

I took this change to get changed and picked out a dark blue jean and a white sweater with a vest over it. It was cold outside so I decided to wear a warm jacket when I would be outside.

Soon Shane walked back inside our cabins and I smiled at him. He had a tray in his hands and I saw some delicious food on it.

"Hey" He smiled and walked over to me. Caitlyn, Jason and Nate walked in the cabin soon after him and took a place somewhere in the room after mumbling a good morning each one.

I just giggled, they looked like they were just getting up. All in their pajamas.

We were all eating a but later, turns out, Shane had thrown them all out of the bed before getting food. We were all eating together, laughing and just having a good time.

Shane still needed to put a bandage around his head. But just a little one. The Doctor had showed him how, yesterday while we were at the hospital but it still looked funny but he could wear his hair in his face again. Shane was really relieved about that. He did not want to go shopping with me, Caitlyn and his sisters while wearing the white bandage. So he just would wear a cap.

As we were talking we heard a car pulling up at Camp Rock, it has to be Shane's family. I was so nervous at what they would think of me.

"They're here" Shane said and I just nodded. I looked at my hands and they were shaking. I saw Shane moving closer to me and soon I was in his arms.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked me.

"What if they don't like me? What when they think I am after your money?" He just shook his head.

"They will love you, I'm sure"

I took a deep breath as I heard Uncle Brown yell "Meggie, Peter, Brianna, Ashlee oh and Molly, my little cutie"

Caitlyn shook my shoulder softly to tell me that we had go and meet Shane's family.

Shane took my hand in his and led me outside. I started to shake again and Shane squeezed my hand tighter.

Soon I saw his sisters and his parents standing by a limo with Uncle Brown. They were all laughing. That seemed to be his mother held a little girl in her arms. His mother already looked so beautiful, she couldn't be that old. Maybe just in the beginning of the 40's.

I then took a look at the two girls standing a little bit away, looking around with big smiles on their faces. His family seemed to be nice as far as I saw. They had all smiles on their faces.

But I just noticed that Shane was the only man in the house besides his father. He just had sisters.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked me. I nodded and looked back at Cait, Nate and Jason. Jason was hyper as always, really exited to see Shane's family again I think.

I laughed at him as he ran over to them as soon as he saw the. "Meggie" He shouted and hugged her and the little girl, I guess who was Molly.

They all said their hellos to Jason and looked in the direction Jason came from. Where Shane, Cait, Nate and of course I stood.

I was so nervous.

Shane led me over to them and I smiled at the family, they were all looking at me. Nate noticed my nervousness and their stares so he walked in front of me. "Hey Meggie, it's great to see you again, you too Peter"

They all said hey's and hi's and hello's and good to see you again's to Nate and went back to look at me and Shane again.

"Hey mom" Shane finally said and walked up to them. The two older girls ran up to him and hugged him at the same time. "Shane!"

The girls looked like Shane a lot but their hair wasn't as dark as his. It was more light brown, his was black, like his mothers hair. And well his father, Peter, had dark blond hair. Shane didn't look like him a lot. Just the facial features.

Molly was at least the cutest out of them all. She had dark blond hair, just like her had, they were curly like Shane's and his mom's and she had the face of an angle. I just loved little kids.

Then again I saw that everyone out of Shane's family had greeted him by now and starred at me and Caitlyn who was now by my side.

"So who out of those lovely ladies is the one who got my son crazy?" Shane's mother, Meggie, asked and Shane walked back and wrapped his arms around me. Smiling he told them who I was.

"Guys this is Mitchie, Mitch my mom, dad, Brianna, Ashlee and Molly, my sisters." I smiled "Hey, I'm Mitchie"

Meggie smiled and passed little Molly to her husband, she then walked over to me and Shane and hugged me. "Welcome in the family Mitchie, you know I never met one of Shane's girlfriends, but the one I saw on a photo didn't look as beautiful and natural as you, my dear"

Wow I didn't thought this all would be so easy. Meggie was so nice, how could Shane turn into a Jerk so easily when he had such a big family to support him?

Soon after Meggie hugged me his two older sisters followed her. They hugged me and smiled. "I hope Shane told you that we wanted to go shopping today, by the way Shane what is on your head?" I giggled and answered his sister Ashlee.

"Yes he told me, and I am kind of the reason he has to wear this. We were ice skating and I fell, I pulled Shane with me and he landed with his head on the ice, they had to stitch it." I was blushing I don't know why but I was.

"Typical Shane, always falling on his head" Brianna said.

"You need to know Mitchie, when Shane was little he-"

"MOM!" Shane suddenly shouted, embarrassed by what his mother wanted to tell me. "I will just tell you later Mitchie, my dear, there is so much you need to know. I will tell you all"

"Mom, no" Shane warned her, he was blushing and it was so cute.

"Aw Shane, don't argue with your mother okay? It's Christmas soon" I smiled and gave him a pouting face. He just rolled his eyes and looked away, mumbling something with _Can't resist._

His father suddenly started laughing. "Look, Meggie, she already has him all around her fingers."

"Aw my little brother is blushing"

Caitlyn suddenly laughed after I thought she was already gone. "Wow Shane, they are better in teasing you then I am"

Shane just glared at her and she laughed again.

"And who are you? I'm sure I have never seen you before" Meggie asked kindly.

"She's my best friend, Caitlyn Gellar" So I introduced Caitlyn to Meggie and the rest of the family.

"Yea thanks Mitch, I can talk for my self"

I rolled my eyes and looked around, Peter, Shane's dad, and Uncle Brown were deep into a conversation, Molly already seemed to fall asleep on Peters arm and Brianna and Ashlee were here with me, Meggie, Shane and Caitlyn but where were Nate and Jason?

"Where are Nate and Jason?"

"Nate got an idea for a new song, so they left." I nodded, you better not disturb Nate while he was writing a song, that was what Shane had told me after Camp, when we were talking to each other over the phone. One time while we were talking Shane asked Nate a question and Nate got really mad, because his brilliant idea was gone. Well that at least what I heard.

"So are you girls ready for our shopping trip?" Brianna asked and Caitlyn and I nodded. Shane was happy to go shopping but would prefer to go with Nate and Jason, so he could actually buy something.

We were all in a black limo, Shane, Caitlyn, Brianna Ashlee and Molly, who was coming with us as well. The adults wanted to have some time to talk so I asked if we should take Molly with us.

Meggie liked the idea, she agreed and here we were, maybe when we were in town we could go and visit Sammie for a short time, only to make sure she was fine, and hopefully could leave the hospital soon.

Shane was holding Molly and he looked so cute with her in his arms.

"So where do you come from Mitchie?" Brianna asked.

"New Jersey" I smiled.

"And what do your parents do? Shane just said he had his own store"

"Yeah he owns a hardware store and my mom has a catering business"

"Interesting, I love your necklace by the way, it looks amazing"

"Thanks" I smiled, it was a simple long necklace to fit the outfit, it wasn't really expensive but I had changed my style over the half year, I wanted to look more grown up, not as a little shy girl.

The limo stopped after a long drive of small talk, Shane, Caitlyn and I were talking about music and I had to sing a little for Brianna and Ashlee, they were amazed, as they said and Shane smiled even bigger.

"I love to hear you sing" He had whispered in my ear when I finished singing.

Now we had reached the mall, Brianna and Ashlee still did not know about Sammie, but we would tell them soon, that was what Shane told me.

We were walking from shop to shop with a lot of luck and not getting chased by paparazzi.

I was holding the sleeping Molly now, Brianna was trying on something for a party, it was a dark blue dress, it ended above the knees and showed of your chest. As Brianna came out she looked stunning, Shane gave her a big compliment for what I hit him. He said "If you weren't my sister, I would dumb Mitchie right now and go out with you" He had told her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm just kidding babe"

"I don't want to lose you to some other fan girl?"

"So now you are a fan of me?"

"Only the Shane I know, not the jerky one" I whispered and leaned in to kiss him. Our lips were inches apart when I saw a flash of a camera, I turned my head to see Brianna and Ashlee taking a picture of me and Shane.

This shopping trip for sure would get interesting.


	8. Fear, Angst and a frighten breakup

**I am really really sorry for the LONG wait, **

**I own nothing of this. **

**_Chapter 8_**

_We were all in a black limo, Shane, Caitlyn, Brianna Ashlee and Molly, who was coming with us as well. The adults wanted to have some time to talk so I asked if we should take Molly with us._

_Meggie liked the idea, she agreed and here we were, maybe when we were in town we could go and visit Sammie for a short time, only to make sure she was fine, and hopefully could leave the hospital soon._

_Shane was holding Molly and he looked so cute with her in his arms._

_"So where do you come from Mitchie?" Brianna asked._

_"New Jersey" I smiled._

_"And what do your parents do? Shane just said he had his own store"_

_"Yeah he owns a hardware store and my mom has a catering business"_

_"Interesting, I love your necklace by the way, it looks amazing"_

_"Thanks" I smiled, it was a simple long necklace to fit the outfit, it wasn't really expensive but I had changed my style over the half year, I wanted to look more grown up, not as a little shy girl._

_The limo stopped after a long drive of small talk, Shane, Caitlyn and I were talking about music and I had to sing a little for Brianna and Ashlee, they were amazed, as they said and Shane smiled even bigger._

_"I love to hear you sing" He had whispered in my ear when I finished singing._

_Now we had reached the mall, Brianna and Ashlee still did not know about Sammie, but we would tell them soon, that was what Shane told me._

_We were walking from shop to shop with a lot of luck and not getting chased by paparazzi._

_I was holding the sleeping Molly now, Brianna was trying on something for a party, it was a dark blue dress, it ended above the knees and showed of your chest. As Brianna came out she looked stunning, Shane gave her a big compliment for what I hit him. He said "If you weren't my sister, I would dumb Mitchie right now and go out with you" He had told her with a smirk on his face._

_"I'm just kidding babe"_

_"I don't want to lose you to some other fan girl"_

_"So now you are a fan of me?"_

_"Only the Shane I know, not the jerky one" I whispered and leaned in to kiss him. Our lips were inches apart when I saw a flash of a camera, I turned my head to see Brianna and Ashlee taking a picture of me and Shane._

_This shopping trip for sure would get interesting._

Ashlee smiled big and giggled at her younger brother and me. "You guys are just too cute, I can already see you both having kids and being called mommy and daddy"

Shane chuckled and smiled at me. Sammy would call us mommy and daddy, she already asked me for it and I was of course fine with it.

"What are you saying to this dress Mitchie?" Caitlyn held up a dark green dress, it looked beautiful and simple. It was strapless and had a little bow at one side of the high from my tight. It simply looked beautiful.

"Wow" I said and smiled. "Go and try it on" Caitlyn pushed me in one of the cabins along with the dress and took little Molly from my arms.

I of course wasted no time and tried the dress on. It seemed to be made for me because it fitted perfectly. Even when I didn't like my figure much I loved this dress on me. I didn't look like the most beautiful girl but I am pretty sure I didn't look ugly in it.

Green was also Shane's favorite color, that was at least what stood in all those magazines.

I walked out of the dressing room and looked around for the others, Shane stood there with Molly in his arms and Ashlee next to him.

"Mitchie! You look so beautiful in that dress, you simply have to get it." I nodded, it would be useful, I could wear it on Christmas which wasn't that far away from now.

"Yeah I like it"

Shane still hadn't said a word at all, he was just looking at me.

"Shane?" Ashlee called out and he finally seemed to snap out of his own little world.

"Uh, sorry I was a little distracted" He muttered and Ashlee laughed out loud.

"A little?" She teased him and he only blushed and whispered to me. "You look beautiful baby" It had been my turn to blush.

"I am going to pay all our stuff so we can go on to the next store" We all seemed to agree and Shane gave Ashlee his credit card, I went along with her to pay for my dress and saw Brianna and Caitlyn talking on my way to the cashier but as soon as we reached the cashier Ashlee ribbed the dress out of my hands.

"Shane is going to pay for you Hun" I sighed and tried to protest but Ashlee wouldn't let me pay it on my own, she said Shane had told her that he would buy it. I was pretty sure he had said that but told her he hadn't because I didn't want to look like a girl who can't even pay for her own stuff.

The young cashier looked up at us. "This is Shane Gray's credit card" She said and glared at us.

"I know" Ashlee simply said.

"Have you stolen it?" WHAT?! She looked at my expression.

"Are you stupid or something like that? I am his sister, he gave it to me"

"Shane Gray doesn't have any siblings." The cashier answered us which I knew her name had to be Carly from her name-tag.

"Listen girl, I am his sister, Ashlee Gray"

Carly, the cashier, just rolled her eyes. "I am sorry but I have to keep the card here, it isn't obviously yours, and Shane Gray doesn't have any brothers or sisters"

"Yeah like you would know" Ashlee gave her another dirty look, you really shouldn't get on the twins bad side. That was what I had already learned and I was really happy they liked me.

"I know that, he always said he had no siblings, so you really are just a faker, leave this store, girl" Carly called out, wow was she rude, no wonder that here really weren't that much people.

"Of course he said that because he wanted us to have a normal life but I tell you something I don't care about a normal life anymore I will just call him over and you will see."

A few seconds later she started to shout, everyone looked at her. "SHANE!" She shouted out and Shane, with Molly ins his arms, Brianna and Caitlyn walking next to him came over, he was wearing a cap and really ugly glasses.

The cashier only laughed. "As this would be Shane Gray" She said and her eyes widened when Shane took of his cap and the glasses.

"Oh my... I am so sorry about everything I just..."

Ashlee had her arms crossed and smirked.

"What's the problem Ash?"

"Well I know what you said about not wanting everyone to know that you had sibling and so on and so on but I really can't stand this girl not believing me and thinking I stole your freaking credit card."

Shane just chuckled. "Calm down" He turned to the cashier and asked in a really sweet voice. "And can I have my credit card back?" Carly nodded and gave it back to him and he started to pay for everything. Sleeping Molly had been passed onto Brianna now.

I said nothing all the time ans just stood there and watched.

Shane had always this beautiful smile on his face, just like he had right now. It always made me smile too.

"You're coming Mitch?" Shane asked and held his hand out for me. I of course took it and walked with him behind his sisters and Caitlyn, the 3 seemed to be deep into a conversation.

"You know we still would need to buy clothes for Sammie when she will get out of the hospital" Shane nodded.

"But we better tell my sisters about her first"

"About who?" Brianna abruptly turned around and looked at us. This time it woke Molly up and she held her little, thin hands out for me. I smiled and took her from Brianna.

She just smiled and acted shocked. "Ash, look at this, Mol already likes Mitchie better then her own sisters."

"Yeah because I am much more cooler then you right Molly?" I tickled her lightly and she giggled and nodded her hand.

"Kids just love Mitchie" Caitlyn mentioned, it was true, Kids loved me and I loved Kids.

Shane smiled and kissed my cheek. I was so happy at the moment.

"So again who were you both talking about?"

"Well you both know about my accident and that I was at the hospital because of it, right?"

Ashlee and Brianna nodded but asked "What had you done anyways?"

"He fell on the ice and hit it with his head" Caitlyn was already laughing while telling his sisters this, she found it funny now, knowing that everything was okay with Shane, so she could make a little fun of him. My boyfriend and my best friend had a really weird friendship over the past months, I would need to add.

Ashlee burst out laughing along with Caitlyn who was already laughing while Brianna was worried about her brother. These two had two totally different personalities but you could see that they would stick up for each other when there would be something to solve.

"Well... at the hospital we met this little girl she is 4 years old, her name is Samantha but everyone called her Sammie. She also had a car accident with her parents. They both died in the accident and she has no relatives around. We are kind of adopting her"

"OMG!" Ashlee jumped up and down totally happy while Brianna looked a little shocked.

"You're what? So you will be like a dad?" Shane nodded but went on explaining the rest to them, like that my parent would actually adopt them because we probably wouldn't get the custody.

We were all standing in another store this time looking for baby and kids clothing.

"Look here Sweety you would like that?" I showed Molly a little dress for the winter, you could wear it with some white pantyhose. It looked really cute and it was white. I loved it already. Then I found another one it was red with green little designs on it and a green bow. It looked so cute. She could wear it for Christmas.

"Brie look" Brianna turned around to me and smiled, her eyes lightened up when she saw the dress.

"Aw these dresses are so beautiful Mitchie"

"Mischi" Molly said and giggled.

"Yeah that's me cutie" I gave Molly a peck on her little cheek and she made a disgusted face and whipped it of. Brianna and I started to laugh and I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"And found anything?" Shane whispered and I shook my head.

"Well for Molly, yes but not for Sammie"

"Well that's good because Ash Cait and I found a lot"

I turned around and found a full packed Ashlee and a full packed Caitlyn with a lot of clothes in her arms, she was grinning happily.

"The Sammie you described to us will look so cute in this, we took a lot of green and purple clothes." I had to grin at this, purple was my favorite color and I loved it, just as much as Shane loved green.

"She will love it"

"Well now my dear sister is the only one who needs a good fitting dress for Christmas this year and we will be good."

Caitlyn had already got a dress from Nate, he had surprised her with it, I guess it was a few days ago when he gave it to her but she never told me before today, not only Shane but also Nate had a good taste in clothing... If you only could say the same about Jason.

"But we will stay at Camp right?" I was slightly confused, why being so dressed up if it was only his and my family, okay it was important to impress his parents and other family members but I really didn't get it.

"Yeah we will be, but dressing up looks a lot nicer and it will be pretty warm in the room. So you can still wear a dress" Ashlee explained me and I smiled.

"Well then let's go and look for a dress for you"

I could hear Shane groaning. "Can't you wear the one from last year?" He asked Ashlee and she had a hurt look on her face.

"No! I want a new one, don't worry I don't need your money for a dress you know I am earning my own money."

Shane smiled innocent and went over to hug his sister. "Well of course I will buy you your dress sis but I just don't want to keep on looking, because then somebody will notice me and they will all find out that you girls are my sisters, I am not ashamed of you I just don't want you to go through what I am going through"

Brianna smiled and hugged Shane "We love you lil' bro." Shane laughed, he was taller then her and looked down at her.

"Maybe you are just not _that_ little anymore"

"Yeah well you will always be my big sister" Shane scooted her up and spun her around.

"SHANE! PUT ME DOWN OR I WILL KICK YOUR A-"

"I will tell mommy you wanted to say a bad word!" Molly pointed at Brianna and had her mouth a little open while she stretched out the **a** from bad.

Mitchie laughed along with the others while Brianna made a pouting face.

"Let's just keep going now, I want to see little Sammie today too" Ashlee said exited and lead everyone out of the store after paying for the stuff of course.

"I want a green and red dress, like the colors of Christmas" Ashlee was so into thinking of a dress she didn't even heard Shane asking her if she wanted to have one designed for her and only her.

"ASH! Shane just asked you of you wanted your dress being designed, I guess because he wanted to finish sooner"

Ashlee's face lit up at this thought and started jumping up and down which made Molly ask me what was wrong with her sister.

Soon we stood in a very expensive store, against Ashlee's will and Shane had asked if they could design a dress for her after her wishes. They agreed quickly as they noticed who he was. Shane Gray really could get everything. They told him the dress would be finished until Christmas, and then Shane would drive up to get it with Ashlee.

She loved her dress, the one she told the designers how it should be.

"Gosh my dress will be perfect, Shane, I should always go shopping with you, maybe then you could open a store alone for myself"

"Then I want one too" Caitlyn laughed and agreed with Ashlee on one shop together.

Shane laughed and only said sure, the money wouldn't be a problem for this, he had enough to life 10 lives already.

This time while we were walking around paparazzi had noticed us and started to follow. I groaned as I heard them asking who the kid and who the young girls with us were, since they only did know Shane and now me.

"Just ignore them" Shane told his sisters.

Molly had her head burred in my shoulder, she was scared of all the sudden flashes.

"Shane... I will take Molly and find another way out here, I think she is scared of all this" He just nodded and kissed me, that was when I heard the cameras go wild and Molly saying "EW"

She had her hands in front of her eyes and the 5 of us laughed at her. Shane and I seemed to have the same idea, we glanced at each other and then both kissed Molly's cheeks.

"Ew!" We heard her say again as she tried to wipe her cheeks. Shane just chuckled again and the little one in my arms held her hands out for him.

"Shanie" I tried to hold my laughter but I couldn't Molly was so cute and Shane was given so much nick-names.

"Don't you dare to laugh at me Mischi" I quickly shut up and Caitlyn started laughing after me.

"Shanie why are they taking piccos of you?" With piccos she meant pictures, Molly was just so cute.

"I will tell you when you are older princess" Molly nodded and leaned on his shoulder, closing her eyes so she won't see the paparazzi and flashes anymore.

"Me and Mitchie will take her with us, you and Caitlyn go and get a car or limo or whatever you are driving in popstar" Shane pouted again.

"Ha I am not the only one calling him popstar, you see Shane, you are a popstar" He started to pout harder which made me high five with Ashlee and Brianna.

Shane wanted to give Molly to Ashlee but she wouldn't let go.

"I wanna stay with you Shanie"

"Mol, I love you, okay baby?" Molly nodded and looked up at Shane. "I wuv you too Shanie" He smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

"Go with your sisters, I will see you soon again okay?" Molly nodded and reached over for me to take her. I smiled and scooted her back in my arms. She smiled and closed her eyes again from all the flashes we were ignoring.

"See you later popstar" I pecked his lips and walked away with his sisters.

"You and Shane seem so in love, you are all the time stealing kisses from each other and being close to each other, I am really jealous of you" Brianna said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You and Shane seem so happy, don't get me wrong, I am happy that you both are happy together I just wish I would get a boyfriend too, but I don't really have time for one now, but I would love to have one who just looks at me like my brother does look at you"

Wow. I really did not know what to say.

"Now you made me speechless." I admitted.

Brianna and Ashlee giggled and Molly looked at me confused, a few paparazzi were following us too now, they were interested in who the girls were Shane was seen with.

"I hope they will leave soon, we have to get to the hospital" I sighed as I looked at all the people screaming behind us. Molly had covered her ears too now, she was really frightened about this and she never knew this before.

Maybe it was wrong to go and tell everyone about Shane's sisters, they already knew too much when they found out about me and him. I wasn't sure if Molly would grow up normally.

"Do you guys really think it will be best to tell everyone who you are?" "That you are related to Shane?" I whispered then so they would hear.

Brianna sighed. "I don't know if it will be best for Molly, do you think she can grow up with all this?" Brianna asked her sister who also sighed along with her.

I had to giggle at them. "Let's just get out of here and we can discuss all this later today? What do you say?"

"Oh are we going to see Sammie now?" I nodded and we all started to make out way out of the mall with out full packed bags, who Brianna and Ashlee were holding, along with Shane who also had a few, but he wasn't with us at the moment.

Just as we came out of the mall I couldn't believe it, paparazzi's were pushing us around, Molly started crying, they were attacking us.

"Mol, Mol, calm down please baby" I started as I tried to get through the crowd.

"Hello? WE AREN'T FAMOUS! LET US THROUGH?" Ashlee screamed, she started to push them, wanting to get through, this was getting out of control. All I had in my mind was trying to protect Molly, paparazzi tried to get answers from the little girl, because they knew she would tell them if she had a chance between the crying.

"Mol, sweetie, calm down" I started to rock her and pushed paparazzi's away with my feed.

_How are you related to Shane Gray? _

_What are your name girls?_

_What were you buying?_

_Who is the little girl on your arm Mitchie?_

Much more questions were asked but I tried to block them out. "Let me out!" I shouted over and over again but nobody seemed to noticed. I lost Ashlee and Brianna out of my eyes and then suddenly I heard Shane.

"Mitchie! Molly!" He shouted and tried to get us out of the crowd but they only pulled him into it more. He reached me and Molly and her crying got quieter.

"Shanie" She looked up at him, her little eyes opening and closing again from the flashes.

"Shh baby come here" He held her arms out for her and I gave her to him, little Molly wrapped her tinny arms around Shane's neck and cried in his neck. He held her close, rocking her up and down.

"Calm down baby, I'm here now okay?" She only nodded while Shane wrapped one arm around me and tried to lead us out of the mop.

Finally I could see the paparazzi loosen up and Ashlee, Brianna's and Caitlyn's features could be seen again. Caitlyn threw her arms around me and Shane along with Ashlee and Brianna, the two older sisters of Shane's were crying just like their little sister.

I was in a state of shock, my body was shaking but I didn't feel it, not before Shane wrapped both his arms around me and tried to hold me closer to him. I started crying, I was suddenly so happy we were all okay and the paparazzi backed away.

"Shh it's fine, let's get into the limo" Shane scooted me up in his arms like he held little Molly and walked over to the limo, Caitlyn held the door open and Shane climbed in with me.

I sat in his lap, my head burred in his shoulder as I continued crying. I never felt something like this before.

When I was out in the mop of paparazzi's I was so afraid. Afraid of Molly, her sister's and afraid of myself. It felt like dieing, you couldn't breath anymore and there were coming questions from every side you would look at, it felt like deep water where you couldn't get out of without any help. I felt as helpless in this moment as I never did before.

As I finally calmed down a bit I could still hear Molly crying, she was in Ashlee's arms, and Ashlee tried to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to take care of her" I managed to get the sentence out.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Shane spoke slowly, as if he was afraid of something. I only nodded and starred in his eyes, he look a lock from my hair and put it behind my ear, caressing my cheek. I leaned into his hand and smiled.

"I thought they were going to hurt you, you and Molly, I was so afraid something would happen to you" Shane whispered in my ear, you could hear the fear in his voice, or else could see it in his eyes.

"I was so afraid" I whispered back and another tear rolled down my cheek. I felt Shane wipe it away as he gave me a small smile.

"I only know one way to protect you all from this" He looked sad, I don't know why but I heard him gulp.

"What is it Shane?" He looked me in the eyes, they were filled with tears.

"I can't have the most important people around me, I have to let go of them, let them life their life without the drama of my life, I need to let go of you Mitchie"

It took me a moment to realize what he was saying but then my head shoot up.

He wanted to break up with me, but I only got him now, I wouldn't let go of him again, not that easily. I could go through this but only when he was with me. He couldn't leave me now!

"NO!" I shouted but soon put my hand over my mouth, tears were falling down from my eyes again. "You can't" I said and tried to look in his eyes but he only looked down.

His sisters and my best friend were watching by now, I think they were confused by why I started to yell, but I couldn't and I wouldn't lose Shane now. He already meant to much to me to let him go again, even when we just got together I knew him since a half year now and he really was something more for me then only a short boyfriend it didn't work out with and you would never see again.

"Mitch, this could happen every day, what is when you will get hurt because some paparazzi pushes you? I couldn't stand it, knowing I was the one who caused this."

"You wouldn't cause it Shane, it wouldn't be your fault" I had my arms tight around him, refusing to let go.

Nobody said a word again until the limo stopped.

"Shane..." I whispered. "Please"

"Do you still want to go and see Sammie?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Okay but I can't come with you"

I shook my head.

"Shane stop this" Brianna said. "We all will go and meet the little girl now, you can't break up with Mitchie over something like that, now can you?"

It was silent again, I could see Shane's tears, I didn't know what they meant.

"It's not because of that" He looked me straight in the eyes and said: "I was only using you Mitchie, I never liked you like this"

At this moment my heart broke, I could hear Caitlyn, Ashlee and Brianna gasp but all I could do was give him one more kiss. I knew it was too much a dream to be true.

Shane Gray liking me. What was I thinking? How could I be that stupid. I got out of his grip and got out of the limo, we stood in front of the hospital, no paparazzi's were here, Hallelujah. Caitlyn followed me out of the limo and slammed the door closed, she brought me in an hug as the limo drove away with Shane. Shane my ex-boyfriend.


	9. Where are they?

**I again own nothing, and I really like this chapter I hope you do too. I will post more, since I have more time at the moment. Thanks for reading. **

**Please review. **

**_Chapter 9_**

_"It's not because of that" He looked me straight in the eyes and said: "I was only using you Mitchie, I never liked you like this"_

_At this moment my heart broke, I could hear Caitlyn, Ashlee and Brianna gasp but all I could do was give him one more kiss. I knew it was too much a dream to be true._

_Shane Gray liking me. What was I thinking? How could I be that stupid. I got out of his grip and got out of the limo, we stood in front of the hospital, no paparazzi's were here, Hallelujah. Caitlyn followed me out of the limo and slammed the door closed, she brought me in an hug as the limo drove away with Shane. Shane my ex-boyfriend._

I stood in front of the hospital building but I was feeling to weak to even go and see Sammie. I knew she would ask me what was wrong and where Shane was. Caitlyn held me in her arms and told me everything was going to be fine but I wasn't sure about that.

I wanted everything and everyone to go away. I just wanted to be alone at this moment. I didn't think it would hurt so much already. I only knew Shane for a half year now and we only had been together since a week now. I was so stupid to cry like this but it hurt, badly.

People noticed me standing there crying and only one noticed that I was Shane Gray's girlfriend. The one he only used, why? I had no clue to tell the truth. I wasn't even pretty and we didn't have sex. So that couldn't be the reason. I only looked down when people started to come over, ask about Shane and why I was crying. If I was okay.

I wanted to be left alone but only more people came. It was really bugging me, why couldn't they leave me? They would leave every other person crying, just not me?

I tried to block them out, I felt Caitlyn rubbing my back and tried to calm me down. Maybe this was for the best, maybe Shane and I weren't meant to be. He was only using me and I had no right to have him.  
After all what could I give him?

Nothing.

I could give him nothing and I was nothing without him. I felt so helpless like I did when Shane knew about my lie. This was my second heart break after all, the heart break that really hurt.

But I guess I had to be strong, not only for me but also for Shane. I couldn't come after him, begging to give us another chance. He was better without me.

And what was about Sammie? Well I would have her, he was obliviously not interested to visit her.

Should I go inside there now? What would Sammie think?

Maybe it was safer to sent Caitlyn and tell her Shane and I could come today because I would meet his family but we would see her tomorrow?

I was so blind all the time, now I had Sammie an Shane wasn't with me anymore. I felt like a little black point on a huge white paper, and I only knew one person who could help me out of the white paper. But he was better of without me.

"Cait?" I whispered. She looked at me, concerned.

"What is it, Hun?"

"Can you go and tell Sammie we didn't make it today? Tell her I and maybe Shane would come and see her tomorrow" She nodded and asked what was about me. She didn't want to leave me with all those people staring at me. I told her I was fine.

Seconds passed, after seconds it has been minutes and after what seemed to be an eternity without Shane already, Caitlyn made her way back to me. She had a small smile plastered on her face.

"Sammie said she would understand, let's get you back to Camp now" I walked with until the people disappeared.

"I am not going back there Cait, what will his parents think?"

"Mitch you at least need your stuff, talk with Shane, okay?" I shook my head but couldn't do anything she was dragging me to a cap.

The driver was told the way to Camp but he couldn't find it on his own so Caitlyn gave him more specific directions.

I on the other hand was just staring out of the window, sometimes tears were still running down my cheeks. I felt so broken.

How could I have been so blind to not see that he was only using me? Was I really already in love? No, of course not. But I felt a strong connection with Shane.

At least I thought we had. One through music. Was I really that wrong? Was it all just imagination?

I sighed, I think for 50th time now already. Caitlyn looked at me again when I sighed, she thought I would break out into sobs again. But I managed not to do this.

Memories from summer came back in my mind. Why did Shane use me? It always seemed so real. Just like the time he sung **Gotta Find You** the first time to me. The way he was staring at me. All just an act?

"_You're hungry?" Shane had bumped into me and smiled sweet while looking at the potato chips and the back in my eyes. I was really nervous then because he didn't know I worked in the kitchen. _

"_Just a little bit?" I answered unsure if he knew anything. _

"_You have a minute?" Gosh he had an amazing smile. _

"_Sure" I answered and he lead me to the docks. The chips were placed a little away and he had a guitar sat on his lap. _

"_Uh... just listen first okay?" I nodded, I couldn't believe he was going to sing for me. FOR ME! _

_He coughed and started playing, I knew the melody from somewhere but I couldn't figure out. _

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

__

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you I¨t will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah, yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Yeah Yeah! _

_I gotta find you _

_The song was so beautiful. I didn't know what to say, he had such a beautiful voice when he wasn't singing those cookie-cutter music._

"_Wow" I breathed out and he smiled. _

"_I heard this girl singing and it kinda reminded me of the music that I liked. So I started playing around some cords. I know it's not finished but-" _

_I interrupted him. For me it already was finished. _

"_No! It's good, really good and I don't lie" I don't lie normally. But at this Camp nothing was really normal. I started being friends with Shane Gray, I made friends, told a huge lie even through I never could lie before and I sang in class. This was all not normal._

_Shane had a smile on his face and starred at me. It was kind of creepy to be stared at from a popstar but I liked it, more then it was good. But I still had to ask. _

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" It came out soft and so did his voice. _

"_I don't know... You seem different." Yeah different. I guess he noticed how I looked and added a "good different" _

_If he only had knew back then. _

"_Yeah definitely different" _

_We kept on sitting there staring at each other until I remembered that I had to get to the kitchen. But I was still happy, nothing could ruin my day at this moment. _

At this day I thought Shane and I had something special, looks like we did not.

As I noticed the cap stopped we stood under the banner from Camp Rock. I was way to nervous to go out there now, I don't know what Brianna and Ashlee would do, what was with Shane's parents or what was with Jason and Nate.

Where they disappointed in Shane or were mad at me? I don't know and I didn't want to find out. I just wanted to take my stuff and get away from here. Hopefully never come back to see Shane.

Caitlyn finally managed to pull me out of the cap, she gave the driver his money and dragged me down the path. I was looking at the ground until I felt someone grab my arm and pull me in his chest.

I knew who it was.

Shane.

Caitlyn held my arm while Shane wrapped his arms around my fragile body.

He was sobbing. I could hear his heart beat again. It was so beautiful at this moment.

"Shane let her go!" Caitlyn screamed, I saw Nate running towards us, Ashlee and Jason followed him.

"No" Shane had a rough, breaking voice.

"Mitch, can we talk, please I made a mistake please. I can't lose you"

I didn't know what to do. He had hurt me, badly and I didn't know if he really used me and besides he was better of without me. But on the other hand I couldn't live without Shane, I already needed him and Sammie would ask about him too.

Talking maybe would be a good thing.

I slowly nodded. Ashlee smiled and gave me a tight hug.

"He's sorry, he was scared of you" She whispered in my ear and I broke down sobbing in her arms.

Ashlee had her arms tightly around me.

"Everything will be okay, okay?" She whispered and I felt Shane's arms around me again.

He lifted me up and I saw that we made our was towards the dock.

Neither of us said a word. I only heard Nate in the background.

"Don't mess this up Shane!" Shane nodded and looked at me. I could have sworn I saw regret and hurt in his eyes. But I was probably wrong.

As we reached the docks, Shane carried me over to the canoes. I really wanted to get out of his arms but he didn't let me, so I would enjoy this as long as I could.

But then all to soon he let me down and turned the special canoe. We had written Shane Mitchie. I smiled a little, we were like kids when we wrote this. It was the night of Final Jam when we had done this.

_We were lying down in the canoes, we had already talked about a lot, about my lie and the upcoming tour from Connect3. Shane wouldn't have much time. And a relationship wouldn't have made any sense at this time. _

"_I will miss you" Shane had whispered and wrapped an arm around me. I flt shivers going down my spine. I was so close to him but yet so far away. _

_It was the same as on the time he had sung Gotta Find You to me. He was staring in my eyes and I asked him again. _

"_Why are you staring at me like this?" _

_He only smiled and leaned closer. I was so nervous, you could hear my heart beat miles away._

"_Relax" He whispered and I tried. Was I really going to kiss Shane Gray at this moment? _

_Unfortunately I didn't, we heard a scream coming from the docks. It was high and from non other the Tess Tyler._

_She fell in the water, I guess only to get Shane's attention since he was with me. _

_He groaned and told me not to care about her. _

_We were into talking again, only much more closer this time, a few times I felt him playing with my long hair. This all made me smile. _

"_This is our canoe now okay?" He whispered. How on earth would be remember this being our canoe when they all looked the same. _

_He quickly answered my question by pulling out a big black crayon. He smiled and wrote Shane Mitchie. It was so cute from him and I gave him a kiss on his cheek for it. _

Since we couldn't get in the water because it was frozen we stayed on the ground only sitting in the canoe in silence.

He sighed and wiped a tear that fell. It was shocking to see him actual cry. I never in my life saw a boy cry, let alone Shane Gray. I slowly crawled over to him, it was quiet difficult to move in the canoe even through it wasn't on the water it was still swinging from side to side. I looked at him and he whispered a sorry.

"Baby..." He started and we both laid down in the canoe, like we did last time.

"I'm so sorry for saying all those things in the limo, I was overreactingbut I was so scared about you, I never wanted something like that happen to you again. Maybe next time you would really get hurt and all because of me. I couldn't stand that. I couldn't lose you"

Tears were running down my cheeks again.

"Shane" I whispered "You don't need to apologize, I was always wondering why you wanted to be with me, I just don't understand for what you would or could use me"

He stared at me for a while.

"How can you believe that's true? I am falling in love with you, I could never use you. I just thought it would be better when you could go back to a normal life, a life without all this drama from dating a popstar."

I smiled a little, he really just called himself a popstar.

"What is it?" He asked as he noticed the smile forming on my lips.

I let out a giggle and answered him. "You just called yourself a popstar, popstar" I teased and Shane laughed.

"Yeah well maybe I am one" He whispered and hesitated but kissed my lips. I only could smile.

"Mitchie I could never use you, you mean way to much to me"

"Were you telling the truth?" I whispered slowly. "Are you really falling in love with me?" It seemed more like impossible that he could fall for me. But it felt like a fairytale. Like a forbidden love.

"Yeah"

"Good, because I am falling for you too Shane Gray" I heard him breath out a sigh of relief.

"Do you forgive me Mitchie?" I nodded, I just couldn't be mad at him, no idea why.

"Thank you" He had a soft voice again, leaning down in seconds and then he pecked my lips. I responded and kissed him back. I could never get enough from his lips.

The kiss deepened and we quickly started to move a little on the tight canoe ground. I knew Shane wanted me under him I would have not aloud this but I knew if we started to move more the canoe would move to much, so I aloud him to be on top of me. For once.

"I missed kissing for the last hour" I giggled and continued kissing him. It started to get intensive again. The canoe was not the best place for a make out session but like I would care. I would make out with him anywhere. Well maybe not in front of mine or his parents, but the other didn't really care.

Time seemed to pass I felt the darkness creeping around me, but Shane and I still were in the canoe, kissing, talking laughing, making out.

In the end we were only making out, me on top this time. I won our little battle but soon after I heard voices behind us. I could recognize them as Shane's twin sisters and Jason.

"Where are they?" Brianna asked wondering.

"They are out here for hours now, I hope they didn't kill each other"

"Yeah and it's so cold" Jason added.

I tried to ignore them and concentrate back on out make out session but it didn't work, they were coming closer. We just didn't stop kissing and then I finally managed to ignore them until I felt their stares at us.

"Look who we have here" Ashlee giggled and Jason had his arms around her, I guess to keep her warm since sh only wore a thin jacket.

Shane pulled away and we both looked up at his sisters and Jason. This was kind of awkward I laid between his legs, making out with him. Shane Gray their brother.

"eh..." I had no clue what to say.

"Dinner time" Brianna smiled.

"Did you two make up" Jason asked still a bit confused.

"Yeah I think they did Jason, or they wouldn't be kissing I guess"

"Oh yeah makes sense" I was impressed, Jason seemed to understand something.

"Well we better all go inside now, our parents are already wondering where you two were we had to cover for you."

Ashlee giggled again as I and Shane stood up.

"What's so funny?" I asked and Ashlee continued staring at my neck.

"Brie we have a vampire as brother" I felt Shane blush.

"Shane you're a vampire?! AHHH!" Jason started to run away, Ashlee followed him.

"Brie what is going on with our sister and my best friend?" Shane asked and wrapped an arm around me. Brianna rolled her eyes.

"I think they have a thing for each other"

Seconds later you could hear Shane shout.

"WHAAT?"

"Shane calm down" I whispered and he did.

"No way, she's my sister and he is my best friend, no way, no way, no way."

"Just accept it lil' bro, and it's not for sure, just please let them be"

Shane mumbled something to himself which I couldn't understand but it was quiet funny to watch him. I suddenly felt myself shiver. The canoe was much warmer since we were in it for a few hours now and also I couldn't feel the cold wind.

"Well we better go eating now, and Shane" Brianna warned him. "No comment on Ashlee and Jason okay?" Shane sighed and eventually agreed with his older sister. She smiled and pulled us back to Camp, we were all in Brown's cabin, since it was the most comfortable one.

Brianna pulled me with her first, in the bathroom to cover the mark Shane left during one of the make out sessions.

"Ah, my lil' bro is already an adult now, I can't believe it. And he had a serious girlfriend" Brianna shook her head, more talking to herself then me while she covered my mark.

"In the end he will marry before I do" I giggled.

"I am still a little young to marry don't you think?" We both started laughing.

"I guess. But I want to be at your wedding, after all Shane is my brother." I hugged her and told her that she for sure would be on our wedding, which wouldn't be in another few years, when Shane and I even would get that far. But I still could be dreaming, couldn't I?

"Let's get the vampire aka my brother and go back to the others."

I laughed along with her and we made our way out of the bathroom. Shane was waiting by the door asking us what was so funny but we said nothing.

We then walked back to Shane's family. I felt much better now, and after Shane and I talked a long time through the kisses and everything I was really sure I had to mean something to him.

We walked in hand in hand with Brianna in front of us.

"Shane! Mitchie! There you two are!"

We smiled and all had an awesome dinner together, Shane's dad was a cook and had his own restaurant, this was probably why the food tasted so good. I bet my mom would get along with Shane's dad, she just shouldn't too good.

**So? **

**Happy?**


	10. Nervous about?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Nervous about?

Summary: Mitchie and Shane promised eachother to **keep** in touch but soon they stop calling eachother. After a half year Nate can't stand Shane **keep** on talking about Mitchie and arranges their reunion.

Thank you all for the awesome reviews. I am really sorry I didn't post earlier. But I promise I will post more. I will just make the Chapters a bit shorter. But you will get more for that. I hope you will be fine with that.

Please enjoy :)

**Chapter 10**

The next few days went on without any drama. Shane and I had been on the news a lot and also a lot of people were doubting their relationship, saying that they wouldn't last and Shane only was with me because he felt pity for me.

This took me hard. I always read it on the internet but in the end Shane took me out for dinner and told me that there was nothing to worry about. I smiled and we had an awesome dinner that night.

But today my parents were finally arriving and meeting Shane's family. I was really nervous about that and didn't know what would happen if they would meet. Would Shane's parents think my parent's were awful? Would they like each other or not?

And another problem was that Shane and I had practically the same cabin only with a door and a wall between rooms and I didn't know how my dad would react to that. I was really scared, also tomorrow my parents would see Sammie for the first time. Tomorrow was the 23rd December, one day before Christmas Eve and Sammie was going to be released out of the hospital. I was really happy about that but at the same time I hoped she would like my parents.

But who wouldn't like my parents, normally they were super friendly so there shouldn't go to much wrong.

Today Connect3 had an interview and Caitlyn, Ashlee and I were coming with them. Shane didn't really like to see Ashlee and Jason so close at the beginning but he was getting used to it. They were now all wondering who the girls Shane and I were seen shopping with were.

Ashlee and Brianna along with Shane's parents decided, now that Ashlee and Jason were getting so close, it was finally time to tell the world that Shane had siblings.

After the interview we were going to get my parents on the way back to Camp.

AS we reached the studio, were the live interview was being held I was nervous. I hoped nobody would see me and the girls so they wouldn't call us on stage. Ashlee was the most nervous. She was worrying about how the world would react to the fact that Shane now had suddenly 3 sisters.

The boys were getting ready and got styled from a stylist. Man were they lucky.

Ashlee, Caitlyn and I sat on a long couch in a room when the boys **publicist ** came over to us.

"You girls should be ready that the interviewer Mark will call you on stage. Ashlee you should be really open, let them know why you are suddenly so interested in letting the world know you are Shane's sister, Caitlyn Mitchie you two have to tell about your relationship with Ashlee and the boys, let them know know that you aren't with the boys for fame."

Us girls nodded and smiled at her, she was really nice. The boys had got her since a month now, well let's just say the old one wasn't really helping them only making everything seem worse.

A half hour later they were ready to go on stage.

Shane gave me a kiss same did Nate to Cait while Jason only kissed Ashlee on her on her cheek which made Ash blush.

Shane winked at his sister with a smirk on his face and the boys finally walked out on stage.

First they were talking about the album and other things considering the band until they finally reached the latest news.

"So Shane you and your girlfriend were seen with a little kid and 2 older girls."

Shane laughed and Ashlee pouted backstage with us. "I'm not old!"

"We know Ash" Cait and I told her and patted her head which only made her pout more. She was like a little kid.

I turned my attention back to the stage where Shane still smiled.

"Yeah, I know I have seen it in the news"

They showed a picture on a screen. Ashlee and Brianna looked alike. You could really see they were twins.

"So I would guess the 2 girls with you are twins" Shane nodded.

"Yeah Shane knows them his life long" Nate smiled.

"They're awesome, but mostly Ashlee" Jason called out and Shane had to laugh again. Of course Jason would say that. After all he had a thing for Ashlee. That was what he told me.

Ashlee was blushing next to me but I continued to watch the interview.

"So one of the girls name is Ashlee?" Shane nodded.

"Yeah Ashlee and Brianna and the little girl in Mitchie's was holding is called Molly. They are actually my sisters." The whole crowd and the interviewer looked shocked.

"They are your sisters?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah I know this is surprising but I always wanted them to have a normal life so me and my family thought it was better not to mention them but now they wanted to go shopping with Mitchie and pulled me along. So we all decided to let the world know"

"Yeah that is really surprising, does your girlfriend get along with your family."

"Yeah more then me actually, they are taking 24/7. It gets really hard to spend alone time with Mitchie actually"

The audience was laughing and so was I. I did not spend all the time with his sisters...okay maybe a bit but he could have said something when he didn't like it. Between Caitlyn was with us too.

"How are you and Mitchie?"

"We're great, the girls are here actually, well Caitlyn Mitchie and my sister Ashlee"

"And there is the twin?" The interview asked a little but to curious sometimes.

"She's not with us today, I actually don't know what she is doing I haven't seen her at all today"

"Oh she was with Meggie, they were planning something. I think for Christmas to bad we will not be there"

Oh did I mention that Jason, Nate and Cait would go back to L.A tonight? No? Well now you know.

"Do you think the girls can come on stage, it would be really interesting to meet your sister"

Shane's publicist came and pushed us out on stage, we got a microphone and we all walked on stage while smiling and waving. Ashlee let out a giggle as people stared at her intensive.

I sat down next to Shane and Ashlee who sat next to Jason, Jason sat next to Nate and Nate well next to Caitlyn.

"So you must be Ashlee" Mark the interviewer looked at Ashlee who had as black hair as Shane.

"Yeah my lovely sister" Shane said sarcastic.

"Shut up Shane" Ashlee said and glared at him. I laughed. "Guys this is live"

"Wow babe you are spending to much time with Nate" Shane joked and ht him in his arm.

"So... who wanna tell a little bit about the other?" Mark asked and Jason held his hand up.

"Oh me... about who?"

"The person you would like"

"Oh Mitchie then... or Ashlee or Caitlyn... no Mitchie... well Mitchie is a really nice person. Oh and she has a much better voice then Shane, maybe we should take her into our band and kick Shane out."

"Hey!" Shane interrupted.

"Aw Shane, don't be mad, I can't help that I am better then you" I smiled and patted his head.

Everyone laughed and the interview went on. Jason told about us all and Nate answered question to the band and of course Caitlyn. I don't really know if they were together now, I had never asked but they sure looked like it.

As the show was finally finished we had to say bye to Jason, Nate and worst of all Caitlyn.

We were hugging each other for what seems to be an eternity.

"I will miss you Cait"

"I will miss you more Mitch, you're like the best best friend on the whole wide world"

"C'mon girls you will see each other soon again" I nodded and finally let them all go. I had said bye to Nate and Jason before.

Ashlee was hanging the longest on Jason. Shane only shook his head.

"My sister and my best friend, as if this couldn't get any more weird" Ashlee hit his arm again and we made our way towards my mom's house, they were driving with their car but we were all had to go to the hospital first to sign the adoption papers.

My parents had everything shorted out and just needed to sign the papers for the adoption. I was really happy about that.

Sammie was finally coming with us.

After we picked my parents up at my house and my mom pulled me into a big hug and kissed me all the time and finally I got a chance to introduced her to Ashlee.

"Mom this is Ashlee, one of Shane's sisters"

"Oh I could have seen from the far, she has awesome hair just like Shane" My mom said and shook Ash's hand.

Should I think it is weird that my mom thinks my boyfriend had awesome hair? Maybe I should.

"Okay... we don't want to boost Shane's ego now do we?"

Shane pouted but after we got my parents bags we were able to leave for the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital and me and Shane quickly took of to Sammie's room. Ashlee and her sister Brianna still hadn't seen or meet Sammie before. You might remember that Shane had broken up with me for an hour when we wanted to visit her.

We walked into Sammie's room and she was already dressed in the clothes we had brought her yesterday. She ran into our arms and hugged us tightly.

"You're here!"

"Of course we are Sweetie" Shane answered and picked her up to hold her tight and hug her again. I smiled at them and quickly took a picture with my phone.

Shane smiled and Sammie clapped her hands. "I wanna get outta here" She said and reached with her little hand towards the door.

Shane started to walk out and I followed them. We were walking towards the waiting room, next to each other and Shane with Sammie in his arms.

My parents smiled and quickly stood up along with Ashlee and they all awed at Shane and Sammie.

"Mom, Dad, Ash this is Sammie, Sam this are my parents and your aunt Ashlee"

Sammie smiled. "Hi" She said in her sweet, angelic voice. My mother and Ashlee were awing at her voice and Shane only laughed.

"Have you filled the papers?" I asked my parents and they nodded.

"So you are my daddy now?" Sammie asked while looking at Shane. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah"

"Wow, now I feel like a loser, my brother is a daddy before I am a mother" I laughed along with Shane.

"Yeah you're such a huge loser Sis"

"We better get going now, I saw a paparazzi outside while we were waiting here." Oh no paparazzi were never good but they were going to find out about Sammie sooner or later.

"Ugh sometimes I could really hate them being in my business all the time"

"Don't worry Shay" Sammie started. "I will make them go away when you and Mi sing for me" Before Shane or anyone could answer Ashley was in even more awe.

"She's calling you Shay, Shane that's so adorable" Ashlee smiled.

After a while we were finally ready to go, all Sammie's other clothes were at Camp, she was staying with me and Shane in the same cabin. Uncle Brown had put extra for her a bed in the cabin.

As we walked outside I could see the flashes from a camera. Lucky it was only one. Shane smiled and so did Sammie. My mom had to laugh a little and we all got into the cars.

My parents were following us.

Ashlee sat in the back with Sammie, we had gotten her a child's car seat, it had music notes onto it. Shane really wanted to get it so we did. I really liked it too.

Ashlee and Sammie were bonding quickly on the ride back. Sammie began to tell how Shane had sung to her on the day he was in hospital and Ashlee had to awe at his brother again.

Finally we arrived back at Camp and I got nervous again. My parents were going to meet Shane's parents, hopefully everything would be right.

We got out of the car and I helped Sammie out, she was walking with Ashlee while Shane and I got the bag from the hospital out of the car.

My parents then arrived on the campus.

"Ah it feels good to be back here, even when everything is white and cold now" My mom commented while she was rubbing her arms but she was smiling.

My dad, mom, Shane and I walked into Brown's cabin where we mostly were and I heard Ashlee introduce Sammie.

"Hey everyone this is Sammie" Shane's mom commented Sammie's blond long locks and how much she loved them.

We then walked inside and they all smiled.

"Hey family" Shane greeted.

Meggie, Shane's mom and her husband Peter walked over to my parents and introduced themselves. I was biting my lip had, no wonder I felt blood in my mouth seconds later.

I didn't even hear them start a conversation but suddenly they were in the middle of it. I smiled and was kind of relieved that they got along so well.

Sammie was playing with Brianna and Ashlee and Shane and I had a little but time for our selves.

That was how we quietly slipped outside and took a walk together.

As we reached the dock and looked out on the frozen lake Shane wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Mitch what will be when I will go on tour in no more then 20 days" I didn't want to think of that now, I knew that Shane would start a tour at the same time I had to go back to school.

"Shane I don't want t think of that now, let's just enjoy our time together, we will short something out I promise" I pecked his lips but him being Shane Gray wanted more.

Soon we were making out and Shane held his hands tightly on my waist. I would bet with you if I wouldn't have had such a big jacket on his hands were already up my stomach.

I pulled away after a while and smiled at Shane, I wasn't that cold anymore. "C'mon how about we make dinner tonight?" I asked him and he groaned.

I knew Shane was a bad cook.

But it wouldn't be bad if he was staring to learn it.

All the time you would hear that Nate was the only cooker out of the 3 of them and I guess that was why you mostly saw them out on dinner in a restaurant or a delivery service coming to their apartment in L.A.

I found it really awful that Shane lived so far away from me up until he told me that they also had an apartment in New York and easily could get one in New Jersey since I lived there but I told him not to worry and that I was fine.

I really didn't want him to spend this much money.

So I thought it would be better when he was just staying in New York and we both agreed to that because it was only a little more then one hour to drive up to New York.

Tomorrow was going to be Christmas Eve, it would be the last day I would see Shane before New Years Eve.

Since I had my birthday on the 25th December, we had to go back home because my family was coming too. We still had to have our family dinner with my annoying cousins. And to match this all they were Connect3 fans.

YAY me.


End file.
